


Set Truly Free

by SleepyJJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Mutual Pining, Rockstar AU, Selectively Mute Aphelios, Sharing a Bed, Slow(ish) Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJJ/pseuds/SleepyJJ
Summary: They’re the hottest band on the block. And when I say hot, I mean whew, their liveshows are not for the faint of heart.We all know these boy-band skins are coming. Just having some fun with it.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 172





	1. Fan service

Kayn hat his hands on Aphelios’ ass and who could blame him given those sinfully tight jeans? Sett sometimes wondered if he could even fit an arm in those pant legs. Unlikely.  
But what was Kayn even doing? He was all over Aphelios and was he _eating_ his ear? Tch...

“Yo, go easy on him, Kayn, you’re making the boss all jealous,” Talon suddenly teased.  
Oh. Had he been staring? This beat was too simple, so easy to get distracted.  
Kayn’s grin was positively wicked as he turned to Talon and the audience. Sett rolled his eyes. This was going to be annoying.

“Oh no,” Kayn exclaimed in mock horror. “Can’t have that, can we?” The audience hollered in agreement. Fucking sycophants.

Then Kayn let Aphelios _suck on his middle and index finger_ , before casually sauntering over to Sett’s drums. He narrowed his eyes at Kayn’s shiteating grin, ears flattened to his head, which Kayn ignored with practiced ease. Sett sighed internally, he didn’t have the patience for a tenth of this guy’s antics.

“I come to deliver greetings from Aphelios,” Kayn whispered into Sett’s twitching ears (and into the mic, obviously), and with that he wrapped his arms around Sett from behind, brought the hand that wasn’t permanently glued to the mic up to Sett’s face, and traced his lips with his still-wet fingers.

 _Don’t bite off your vocalist’s fingers.  
Don’t bite off your vocalist’s fingers.  
Don’t...—_Sett silently counted to four.  
Then he grinned and licked his lips.

The crowd went wild. Suckers, the lot of them.

And though every inch of him spelled danger, he kept his hands on the drumsticks, beat rock-steady. Kayn apparently saw that as an invitation to trail his fingers down Sett’s exposed chest. Bad idea, buddy. He might not bite them, but, well, a quick 1-2 slap with his drumsticks never hurt anyone, right? Not forever, at least.

Kayn laughed it off, but he also withdrew his hands, and returned to center stage in time for his cue.

Sett swept his gaze over the stage. Talon was carefully focused on his bass, but Aphelios had been watching them impassively. He met his unreadable eyes for the fraction of a second until Alune discreetly stepped up to him and handed him another guitar. Sett smiled. Leave it to Aphelios to bring a whole arsenal of guitars, bass guitars, and a violin to their concerts and then changing between them mid-song of all times. It never failed to amuse him. Well, ok, maybe he was also just slightly impressed.

* * *

Backstage the mood was raucous. Kayn was high-fiving everyone while drinking a week’s supply of water, splashing droplets everywhere. “Always so thirsty,” Aphelios muttered under his breath.

“I heard that,” Kayn flicked some more water at him. He only raised an eyebrow in reply.

Sett joined them, draping his enormous arms over their shoulders, “Maybe you should lick less guitars...or guitarists.”

Kayn smirked, “We’ve got to give the people what they want.”

“...Do we though?”

“Why are you so hung up about a little fan service?” Kayn gave him a sly little look. “We all know you’d do the same if you weren’t stuck behind those drums.”

Sett scoffed and withdrew his hand from Kayn’s shoulder to playfully flick his temple, “As if I’d need those tricks to command attention. What happened to your dance skills, K?”

That actually made Kayn laugh out loud, “Seeett, sit-ups aren’t dancing.”

“Tch, that was a ONE-TIME JOKE.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

Talon joined in the laughter, too. No one was prepared for Aphelios to deliver the killing blow, deadpan as usual, least of all Sett, “Alright, so _riftlove_ as second encore? Show us your moves.”

Everyone stared at him before bursting into another round of laughter. Bastards. Sett groaned, “That’s a ballad!?”

Needless to say that was their only song without drums, so of course Aphelios didn’t. He only looked at him, the challenge clear enough in his eyes.

Sett groaned again. Also needless to say, he never backed down from a challenge. The change was plain to see as the acceptance settled into him, and his self-confidence returned, “Y’all are not ready for this.”

They literally weren’t. They hadn’t practiced this song in forever. With Kayn and Talon on piano and vocals respectively accompanied by Aphelios’ acoustic guitar, the sound was quite different from their usual repertoire. But no one was about to complain unfortunately.

* * *

The first encore passed in a blur. Afterwards, while Alune and the other stagehands efficiently rearranged the stage, Kayn addressed the audience, “Tonight we have one last performance for you. A very special treat for all the gals and gays in the house”—this was met with loud cheering—“gird your loins!”

Sett’s grinned smugly. Damn right, they better brace themselves.

Kayn and Talon seemed honestly perplexed though they hid it well. What? Did they really think he couldn’t dance? It’s not like the four of them didn’t do choreographed dance routines together when they first started out as a band. Granted, that was a long time ago, but still. Aphelios appeared as calm and cool as ever. He saw him gesture something to Alune who passed it on through her headset. Shortly after all the lights went down. Then as Sett theatrically strode to center stage a single spotlight illuminated him, to much swooning from the audience. He grinned. _Thanks, Phel._

* * *

There were a number of off-key notes in there, but honestly, he’d be surprised if even a single person in the stadium noticed. All eyes and minds were glued to him alone. Sett loved it.

As the first notes of the piano rang through the hall, Sett fell entirely still, and the audience with him. Then as Aphelios started plucking his guitar, he dropped into a deep bow. As the melody slowly rose, so did Sett. In his best (mostly graceful) arcs and leaps he twirled around the stage. He couldn’t help but feel a perverse sense of satisfaction as Talon almost missed his cue. As he belted out a sappy love song, Sett broke hearts left and right with his slow motion blend of hip hop and classical dance. Sure some of his moves were a bit clumsy, but judging by the gasps and swooning from the audience that only made it all the more adorable. Hah. _Still got it._

As Talon had a bit of a breather after hitting that high crescendo, Sett twirled him to the front of the stage. His own dance fizzled out to more and more silliness. He’d never actually been stingy about sharing the spotlight.

Towards the end of the song, Talon crouched low and leaned towards the squealing fans reaching out to him. As Kayn finished his piano part he joined him, leaning on Talons back, waving to fans and doing his background vocals all the while. Then it was only him and Aphelios’ guitar. When the last chords faded to silence the crowd erupted into screaming applause.

Sett grinned, his two band mates’ position in front too tempting. So he simply slipped his hands under Aphelios’ leather jacket, picked him up, and joined the pile-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is actually my first post on ao3 (hi...^_^), so if I made some mistakes with tagging/formatting/whatever feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Next time we find out which clips from the tour finale went viral, have feelings with Phel, and meet the final band member. (No, it’s not Ezreal.)


	2. Interview, or: The Aphelios Support Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viral clips, Aphelios being a sad moon boy, and the final band member makes an appearance.

While Talon and Kayn were singing at the front of the stage, this camera was focused on the guitarist and the big hunk of a drummer ruffling the former’s hair. As Aphelios finished the last chord of the song, Alune had just about enough time to take the guitar from him, before Sett simply picked him up at the waist, held him up like the tall man weighed nothing at all, and literally jumped towards the front of the stage crashing them into their band mates.

The video had topped a million views within an hour.

* * *

“I can’t believe it took you only seconds to eclipse that dance,” Kayn sighed, and sunk back in his car seat, handing Sett his cell phone back. They were dead tired on their way home from the tour finale, but of course Sett still found time to look at some of the viral clips from their concert and compare view numbers. _Just to prove a point._

“Lots of people can do goofy dance moves, but who is that freakishly strong?” Talon said.  
They would never wipe that smug smile off Sett’s face ever again.

“Girls want to know how much you weigh now, Aphelios. They’re worried you’re not eating enough,” Alune added from the front seat.

Aphelios rolled his eyes, “Tch, that’s none of their business.”

Sett grinned next to him, and started lightly pinching his belly, where no extra fat was to be found, “Aww, aren’t we feeding you enough? You _are_ light as a feather, now that I think about it.”

“I AM NOT,” Aphelios was incensed at the notion. Sure he was slender, but he was also really tall, and worked out. Just because Sett was a beast of a man, didn’t make him a featherweight.  
The others laughed. Sett just continued petting his nonexistent belly ignoring Aphelios’ glare.

When everyone had quieted down again, Aphelios asked, “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

A soft smile played around Sett’s lips, “Ma send me to ballet as a kid. I figured I could use the moves at _some_ point.”

“Huh, you never told me that.”

“Hmm. Guess it never really came up. I might have thought it wasn’t cool enough or whatever. It was fun though. Builds strength in a different way. Speed, too. It’s not all about muscles with me you know?”—he winked and flexed his right biceps for emphasis before stretching it out again and resting it loosely on Aphelios’ headrest.

The thought of a tiny Sett plié-ing and jumping around in tights instantly conjured a smile on Aphelios’ face.

* * *

“Look at this clown,” Kayn whispered at Talon as he snapped a picture of Sett and Aphelios asleep on the backseat. Aphelios had rested his head on Sett’s shoulder who had enveloped him in a hug, one arm slung around Aphelios’ shoulder and the other hand still below his shirt on his belly. “Tells me off for it, but can’t keep his hands off Aphelios himself.” He scoffed.

“Maybe that’s _why_ he tells you off for it,” Talon whispered back. The two exchanged a knowing look. “Wake up, lovebirds, we’re home,” he added louder.

They got up grumbling, barely disentangling themselves, and headed straight to bed without further comment.

* * *

“So, Aphelios, you’re known for your impeccable wordless performances on stage. Will we hear some more personal insights today?”

He smiled to the floor at the reporter’s question, then signed something in reply. She looked questioning to the sign-language interpreter she’d brought, who supplied “This sort of is a stage, too.”

The reporter smiled, not betraying any disappointment, “Guess, that means no voice then.” She hadn’t given up on the personal insights though.

In the wake of their tour, the band had gathered in their ground floor living room, which had been turned into an impromptu studio for a candid interview. It was a stylish if impersonal space designed for business, but it was still a rare privilege for a reporter and her photographer to gain entrance. The photo shoot portion of the interview was supposedly wrapped, which didn’t seem to deter the photographer in the slightest from continuously snapping pictures of them lounging on their massive L-shaped couch.

The kind look on the reporter’s face made Aphelios dread the next question.

“Have you always been silent on stage?”

He nodded. The conversation topics had been cleared with their agency in advance, so he knew this was coming, and he _wanted_ to talk about it. But the question still hit him like a gut punch. He glanced at his band mates who were uncharacteristically quiet. Sett gave him an encouraging smile and pat on the back. With the heat of Sett’s hand seeping into his lower back, he signed, ‘I have selective mutism. I just can’t speak in … certain situations.’

The reporter nodded. She must have expected something like this. Still, Aphelios’ heart raced. Now it was officially out. He didn’t really care if some fans would react negatively, but the admission still made him feel vulnerable.

“Do you want to tell me about the first time you experienced such a situation?”

He did. The memory was forever edged into his brain anyway. And if sharing it could help another kid like him, he should, right? He wanted to. He didn’t look at anyone but the interpreter as he began to sign haltingly. He knew he was making it difficult for her anyway, but he couldn’t bring himself to change his facial expressions much.

‘It was one of my first violin recitals. I was …six maybe? We were all supposed to introduce ourselves before we played. And the words just stuck in my throat. I knew what I had to say. “Hello, I’m Aphelios, and I’m playing the violin.” Simple. But I just couldn’t form the words. Well, someone started laughing, and I ran.’

“You never got to play that day?”

He shook his head.

“That must’ve been so hard. And yet today you’re regularly performing in sold-out stadiums. How did you get back on stage?”

‘I was terrified. It’s hard to explain, but I also _had to_ keep playing music. Quitting was never an option for me. So I practiced a lot with my sister. But it was hopeless. I was fine when we were alone, but as soon as someone else was in the room, I …’ he trailed off. Yeah, just like that. But he did find himself growing more relaxed in the conversation, so he carried on. ‘I took part in events where I only had to play, and there I was completely fine. That gave me some confidence back, but public speaking was still impossible. Then there was another competition I really wanted to join, but I’d have to speak. My sister was really angry on my behalf,’ he smiled remembering Alune’s rare outburst. ‘“Who cares if you can’t speak as long as you can play?” she would say. But I didn’t want to complain. I didn’t have an official diagnosis at that point. I was just really upset. I signed up anyway and went to rehearsal without a plan.’

“What happened?”

He looked up for the first time, and met Sett’s gaze. “He met me,” Sett answered for him with a smirk. Aphelios remembered the nosy, loud kid like it was yesterday.

_“You’re that boy from last time who ran away! Why didn’t you say anything?” Aphelios had only glared at him in reply. “Can’t you speak? Then why don’t you sign?” He’d said it like it was the most obvious solution in the world, and seemed genuinely frustrated that it hadn’t occurred to Aphelios. He wasn’t on the stage then but speechless nevertheless. Sett hadn’t seemed to mind. “I can teach you. I’m Sett by the way.” Then he’d repeated the introduction in sign. Aphelios had been so rattled, he’d forgotten to be standoffish. So he’d agreed and Sett had taught him how to sign his name. He’d even told the organisers for him. And it had worked. When Aphelios got on stage he’d curtly signed, ‘Hello, I’m Aphelios,’ and then just started playing._

Even after all those years it still felt miraculous to Aphelios that the other boy had even noticed him and could just take away his fear. Like it was nothing. Maybe these weren’t the right words, he still couldn’t speak onstage after all, but before Sett he’d never allowed himself to just communicate differently. It was like Sett gave him permission to not care about conforming. Everyone else could accommodate him for a change. Or not, their loss. Nothing could have been more freeing.

Also there was no way in hell he would sign all that. Those feelings could stay tied up in him a while longer. He looked at Sett for help. The reporter took the cue, “And how were you able to help him?”

Sett smiled ruefully, running a hand through his hair, “I was a pretty rude brat if I recall correctly.”

“Hah, “was”,” Kayn couldn’t help interject laughing.

“Shut up, Kayn,” Sett would have probably thrown a pillow at him if it wasn’t for their company.

Aphelios had to suppress a smile. ‘He taught me how to sign,’ he explained simply.

“Oh, wow, that’s amazing. How did you know sign language?”

Sett shrugged off the praise, “There were some Deaf kids in my neighbourhood I used to play with.”

“So have you two been friends ever since?”

They exchanged a look. Sett grinned and replied, “More or less. We actually only saw each other from time to time at shows. More often after Aphelios switched to the guitar. But we would always kind of keep score of who had more performances, won more prizes, or made fewer mistakes. That kind of thing.”

‘He was always looking for a fight,’ Aphelios added.

“Yeah, well. Let’s say my mother was happy I had music as an outlet. I don’t know, where I’d have ended up without it.”

“Illegal underground fight clubs, for sure,” Kayn chimed in again.

“To be fair, I would have killed it,” Sett agreed to much amusement. It was probably true though. And apparently not a topic the reporter wanted to dwell on as she quickly returned her attention to Aphelios.

“Thank you for being so open about this today, I’m sure sign-language speakers everywhere are proud to have you as an ambassador.”

The statement made Aphelios slightly uneasy. ‘Oh, I don’t know. I’m not actually that good at sign language,’ he tried to deflect, gesturing to his interpreter, ‘you’re making me sound way better than I am.’

The interpreter smiled kindly at him, “Don’t sell yourself short. But that’s not really what this is about, is it?”

He shrugged, ‘I don’t really feel like I’m a good role model, since I haven’t actually overcome my selective mutism or anything. I just accepted it. I’m lucky that I get to play the guitar for a living without ever having to talk.’ He didn’t look up at anyone, he didn’t want to see the compassion in their faces.

It was Talon that broke the silence, “Whew, that’s some heavy shit.”

Sett forced a laugh, and squeezed Aphelios tight in some sort of one-armed bear hug, “Don’t worry about being a role model, silly. Sometimes it’s enough to be happy. You don’t owe anyone _anything_.”

Aphelios closed his eyes for a second, breathing slowly in and out, inhaling his friend’s familiar scent, listening to his calming, steady heartbeat, and cursing himself. Why did he have to get so emotional all of a sudden?

“Alright, alright. Time for a break. Do you want some coffee, tea? A drink?” For once he was grateful for Kayn’s ceaseless chatter.

Sett leaned into his ear, “You ok? Want to get out of here for a moment?” He sounded concerned.

Aphelios nodded, and with the others out of earshot whispered a barely audible, “I’ll be right back.” Sett’s eyes never left his back as he hurried for the door as fast as he could while maintaining a semblance of casualness.

Upstairs, he sank to the floor exhausted, soaking in the silence like a drowned man the air. He wasn’t alone for long. Alune had been next door with Yuumi and they both came out when they heard him. The black tabby was the first to pounce onto him and settle into his lap where he petted her absentmindedly. Alune approached more carefully but she could read her brother’s mood just as well. So she didn’t try to talk to him, except for a soft “I’m with you…”, and just sat next to him as well, held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Aphelios didn’t know how much time had passed when she gently squeezed his hand, “Are you ready to go back?” He looked at her. Was he? He didn’t know. Interviews were hard. “You don’t have to, you know?” He should though. “You can bring Yuumi.” Hmm. She was nice and warm against his stomach and seemed content to stay there.

“But then I’m gonna be the center of attention _again_.”

“Nah, _she_ will be.” Hmm. Maybe. Alright.

“Thanks, sis.”

Her smile said she thought he was going to be ok, so he believed her. He gathered Yuumi up in his arms where she snuggled against his chest, and went back down.

* * *

The others were chatting over coffee and cake. Sett’s eyes found him first. He looked so glad to see him. Everyone did, when they noticed him a split second later. It made him feel things.

“Ooooh, who have you brought there?” the reporter cooed over Yuumi. The photographer didn’t waste time on words, and dove for her camera, which she had apparently deigned to put aside for the break.

Aphelios smiled curtly, and promptly gave Sett an ‘I’m done with talking’-look. He chuckled, but graciously picked up the conversation for him, “May I introduce you to the fifth and most critical member of our band, the one and only, the magical, Yuumi!” He scooted over on the couch, where Aphelios plopped down in a cross-legged seat, and Yuumi allowed Sett to scratch her chin.

“Aww, she’s so precious. Is she always so cuddly?”

“Pretty much,” Kayn took over. “She’d always rather be carried than walk herself.”

“Unless there’s fish to be had,” Talon added.

“Right.”

“But otherwise, she’s basically permanently attached to Aphelios,” Sett said with a fond smile at the two. Aphelios was engrossed in scratching her back, and she was rubbing her head against his chest.

“Or you,” Kayn countered, then leaned towards the reporter conspiratorially. “She likes to groom his ears.”

The reporter almost spilled her drink as she broke out in startled laughter. “Really?” she coughed out between laughs, then hastily calmed herself. “She sounds like a delight.”

“She is,” Sett growled mildly threatening.

“Is she also with you when you write songs?” she asked Aphelios.

He smiled involuntary, and signed ‘Always.’

“It’s like she just roots him in place until he’s finished a new song,” Sett expanded on his answer.

Talon grinned, “Yeah. We’ll be like ‘Aphelios, dinner’s ready!’ And he’s just like ‘Can’t,’ because Yuumi’s napping in his lap while he’s arranging a song.”

“Or we find him with his desk buried in sheets of music or lyrics, and Yuumi just strutting through the papers, or making a nest in the discarded versions,” Kayn said.

Aphelios shrugged, ‘She’s helping.’

“Wow, so she’s really an integral part of your success. Has she been with you from the start?”

They all nodded.

“She’s a rescue,” Sett explained. “Her previous owner went missing actually. It was quite tragic. Alune was the one to find her roaming the streets. She and Aphelios adopted her in the end. That was shortly before we started the band. And of course she came along when we all moved in together. The three of them still regularly take walks together outside. I think Yuumi has never really stopped looking for her old owner.”

”Oh no, the poor thing! But she looks like she has settled in fairly well with you here?”

Sett smiled at Yuumi purring in Aphelios’ lap, ”Yeah, I think she’s pretty happy here with us. She’s really taken with Aphelios and Alune.” 

“Alune being your sister of course?”

Aphelios nodded.

“She was also with us from the start,” Talon said. “She has a good instinct for the business. Someone she always knows the best next step for us. We probably wouldn’t be as successful as we are today without her.”

Aphelios smiled inwardly. Hearing his friends’ appreciation for Alune never failed to touch him.

“Is it true that she’s the only one allowed to move your instruments ?”

Aphelios blushed, he didn’t know how to answer that question. His band mates chuckled and Sett saved him again, “It’s more like she’s the only one who always knows which he’ll want next and when. Telepathic twin connection or whatever.”

“I see,” the reporter lied, but moved on. She had what felt like a million topics to cover. Kayn told her about his eccentric and slightly scary singing and piano teachers, who somehow both wore masks whenever they went outside. They talked about Kayn’s and Aphelios’ tattoos, Talon’s bassist icons, Sett’s mom, their living arrangements, love interests—that one was awkward but didn’t yield any revelations—and of course: their extravagant stage shows.

“It tends to get quite steamy up there with you. Is that just for show or is there more to it?” the reporter prompted.

Kayn smirked, “With four handsome musicians like us in one place, what else do you expect to happen?”

Despite his resolution not to talk more than necessary, Aphelios signed, ‘I don’t think Sett even knows how to button a shirt.’

“Hey!” Sett flicked his shoulder for that, but the rest of the room only sniggered. True to form, the top four buttons on Sett’s shirt were undone at the moment. He scoffed, “As if Kayn’s any different.”

Kayn fingered the seam of his deep v-neck indifferently, “What do I need buttons for?”

The reporter cleared her throat. Was she _blushing_? Even if she was, her voice betrayed nothing but professionalism as she asked, “So for example when you lick your band mates’ earlobes, that’s just an expression of the overflowing masculinity onstage?”

“You could say that,” Kayn grinned smugly, and Talon tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

It was fun, but Aphelios was glad when the interview was finally, finally wrapped and they had the house to themselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Might be some time before I update again.


	3. Only one bed

Kayn and Talon were talking animatedly as Sett entered the room.

“What are you two up to?” he asked.

“No good,” Talon replied cryptically.  
They dropped their voices to a hushed whisper. 

Aphelios came in behind Sett. “What are you doing?” he, too, asked.

“Meddling,” Kayn hissed.

Sett and Aphelios looked at each other quizzically, then shrugged and left the other two to their devices.

* * *

Alune sprang the idea on them over breakfast, “I think it’s time for a well-deserved vacation for you guys!”

“Yeeeesss,” Kayn was convinced immediately. “Beach! Beach! Beach!”

“I’m not going to swim in front of a horde of paparazzi,” Talon complained.

“Don’t worry, they’ll all be focused on me,” Kayn winked at him and earned a scoff from Sett.

“No really though where would we go?”

“Well, it’s not like money can’t buy privacy,” Sett suggested carefully.

“So you’re in, boss? This is going to be amazing!” For Kayn to use his informal title as band leader, he had to be really excited.

“Perfect, because I already cleared your schedule for next weekend!” Alune proclaimed cheerfully.

“Aaah! You’re the best!!” Kayn almost toppled his rice bowl as he sprang up to crush her in a bear hug.

“Oy,” Aphelios narrowed his eyes at him while catching the rice bowl.

“You better enjoy it, too, Phel,” his sister gently chided him from behind Kayn’s arms.

“What about you?”

“I’m good. You can be as rowdy as you want without me for once. I’ll watch Yuumi.”

He considered the cat in his lap that he was holding back from the dining table with one hand while navigating food past her curious nose with the chopsticks in his other hand, “Hmm. Can I bring a guitar?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sett laughed and ruffled his hair, he couldn’t believe the questions this kid was asking.

“Hmm. Fine”

Talon sighed, “That’s all very nice, but even if there is some hypothetical amazing, super exclusive, private beach kind of resort—“

“I do know a few such places,” Alune interjected.

“—how the hell do we get rooms there at such short notice?”

“I’m sure you can figure something out,” Kayn patted him on the back patronizingly as he returned to his seat.

“What—?!”

“I’ll send you their info,” Alune _helpfully_ offered with her sweetest smile.

“Alright, that’s settled then,” Sett decided. _They could use the vacation_ , he thought.

* * *

“There’s only two singles and a double available last minute,” Talon told them. “You can fight over who has to stay in the double for yourselves. I am done with this.”

Aphelios shrugged, “Eh, I don’t mind the company.”

Sett was about to use this opportunity to lay claim to the single first, when Kayn lazily threw his arm around Aphelios’ shoulders leaning on him. “Ooh, you want to share with me, then?” he purred.

“No one wants to share with you, Kayn,” Sett retorted automatically.  
Aphelios gave him a mild Look.

Kayn chuckled, “Fine. You two can have the double _all_ to yourselves.”

* * *

They were all packed and ready to go. Aphelios came down the stairs last, wearing enormous shades, a black face mask, _and_ a baseball cap. The others burst into laughter when they saw him.

“Are you running for best-dressed bank robber?” Kayn asked.

Aphelios returned a blank stare, “What? I thought we were going for privacy.”

Kayn chuckled, “That might work for you when you’re on your own, but I don’t know if you’ve noticed, that guy’s pretty conspicuous even with his face fully covered.” He gestured towards Sett, who idly blew a strand of bright red hair out of his face. Sett whose muscles were spilling out of his ridiculous vest. Sett whose furry ears twitched slightly as he smirked.

Aphelios sighed. “You’re not much better.”

Kayn grinned, and shrugged his signature blue-streaked braid over his bare shoulder. “It’s convenient for traveling.”

Aphelios helplessly turned to Talon. His face was fairly concealed behind an oversized hoodie, but that was basically Talon’s trademark look anyway, so…  
He sighed again, “Alright, whatever.”

Sett stepped up close to him, and gently took off the mask from his ears, “There, there,” Aphelios rolled his eyes as he let him take the cap off as well, “much prettier.”

Aphelios scoffed and stepped past Sett to inspect himself in the nearest mirror, “Ugh, my hair…”

The others chuckled, Kayn philosophising over the dangerous side effects of baseball caps. Sett followed him to the mirror, “Let me fix that for you!” He delicately placed his hands on Aphelios’ hair from behind and then ruffled it as hard as he could.

Aphelios glared back at him as he laughed. Then he returned to the mirror, half-heartedly picking at some strands of hair before giving up, “Whatever, I can do bed-head.”

That he could. Some might say it was quite hot actually. Kayn for example. “Get it, girl!” he exclaimed and slapped Aphelios’ butt on his way out.

Sett grinned at Aphelios’ exasperated expression, and wiggled his fingers at him, “Magic hands, see?” He only earned a long-suffering blink. “Come on, let’s get in the car.”

* * *

It was dark when they rolled up to the place. Kayn was decidedly not tired, “Check in, then meet you at the bar in ten?”

“Nah, let’s call it a night,” Sett replied.

“What?! It’s only midnight.”

“I need a shower,” Aphelios yawned and stretched himself as they climbed out of the car.

“I need to call my ma, let her know we arrived alright, that kind of stuff,” Sett explained.

“Oh, good call, I should text Alune, too,” Aphelios agreed.

Kayn looked at them with distaste, one eyebrow raised and slack-jawed.  
Before he could argue, Talon slang an arm around his shoulders and half-dragged him towards the hotel entrance, “Let them enjoy their honeymoon suite. I’ll meet you at the bar.” Bewildered, Kayn went along. “Good night, see you tomorrow,” Talon called back towards Sett and Aphelios.

The two waved back, then exchanged skeptical looks, “Did he say ‘honeymoon suite’?”

* * *

“You want to shower first?” Aphelios asked him as they unpacked, and after they had assured their family that the drive had been nice and uneventful, the room was great, and electing _not_ to mention their various unplanned stops for food, drinks, games, more food, and more drinks (good thing they had a driver).

“Nah, go ahead.”

Meanwhile, Sett inspected the bed. It was big at least. But so was he. He picked the window side, next to the bathroom door, and tentatively sat down on top of the covers. It would be fine, probably. Aphelios should be ok with slightly less than half the mattress anyway. At least it was comfortable.

When Aphelios emerged from his shower, he was wearing nothing but very low-rise briefs and a towel over his head with which he was absentmindedly drying his hair. The latter meant he couldn’t see Sett‘s double take which was probably for the best. He might have been gaping a bit at his sculpted body. How was it even possible that he‘d never seen him naked before? Compared to his other band mates, well, with Kayn it was more like having to beg him to wear clothes around the house at all, and even Talon could be found in various states of undress before he‘d had his first coffee. Not so much the twins.

He would have made a joke about it, in fact he‘d almost wolf-whistled him, except—“Holy shit,” his body was _covered_ in scars.  
Aphelios looked up questioningly and flinched a bit when he saw Sett’s shocked expression.  
Fuck. Sett had known he’d grown up in a cult. He hadn’t known ...whatever that was. “Sorry, I—Are those,” he gestured helplessly at his body, “from the time you spent with that, you know…” fucking Lunari cult.

Aphelios nodded hesitantly.

“Oh. Fuck. I had no idea…”

“Yeah well, no one had, huh?”

Sett grimaced, reminded of how long it had taken child protection services to remove Aphelios and his sister from that situation.  
“Do you even want to go swimming?” _Like that_. He didn’t want to say it, but it was loud and clear nevertheless. God damn it, could he be any ruder?

“I hadn’t planned to.”

“You could’ve said something. We could’ve gone somewhere else, you know?”

“Oh. I don’t mind.”

Aphelios shrugged and crawled under the covers. Oh so they were sleeping in their underwear only? Sett could do that. He’d just have to discreetly stuff his pajamas back into his luggage.  
_Argh, focus_. “Sorry. We just, never really talked about this, did we?” Hardly surprising, given Sett’s display of ‘ _tact_ ’.

“Hm.”

“We don’t have to of course, but if you ever want to, I’m here for you. We all are. You know that, right?”

Aphelios’ expression softened a bit. “Yes,” he replied patiently. Sett’s attempt at seriousness must have amused him.

Sett grinned nervously, “I know I’m not very good at this. But I give great hugs, so…”

“Does that line ever work for you?”

“Fuck you,” he threw a pillow at Aphelios head which he caught effortlessly and hugged to his chest, “that’s not a line.”  
After a moment he added, “My lines are way better than that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, honestly “Hi, I’m Sett” is usually enough to seal the deal.”

“Oh goddess,” Aphelios groaned.

“And what about you?”

Aphelios suggestively raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Sett prodded him.

“I can do it without words.”

“Ugh,” now it was Sett’s turn to groan, “that’s terrible.”

Aphelios smiled, “Get in the shower, Sett.”

“Wow, not even foreplay, you really just want me to get naked immediately?”

Aphelios rolled his eyes, and shooed him away.  
When Sett returned from his shower the lights were out and Aphelios seemed to be sleeping already.

* * *

Sett woke up better rested than he had in a long time. Golden rays of sunshine filtered through the half-drawn curtains and warmed the side of his face that wasn’t buried in the impossibly soft pillow. The blanket was so nice and heavy, that it almost felt like being hugged. And the bedding was a dream in Ionian silk. When this trip was over, his bedroom at home was due for a serious update.

Oh, also he was naked cuddling with Aphelios. How had _that_ happened? Well almost naked anyway, they still wore their briefs. Briefs which got noticeably stretched this time of day. Oh gods, was his morning wood pressing against Aphelios’ butt just about now?

He was loath to get up out of the heavenly bed, a decent chunk of whose warmth he now realized came from the guy next to him, obviously. Aphelios seemed so small and precious, asleep in his arms. Sett sighed inwardly, but got up anyway. _Not worth the awkwardness._

Aphelios grumbled unintelligibly as he withdrew his arms. By the time he had opened the curtains, he groaned and managed to mumble, “Come back to bed.”

 _Oh? Where did that come from?_ But he had made up his mind and still had something else to deal with anyway. “I’m gonna take a quick shower.” _A **really** cold one._ “Let’s head down for breakfast soon.”

Aphelios went back to grumbling, and he escaped to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!ily
> 
> next time on this channel: water! beats! guest stars!


	4. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension! on vacation—is that allowed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly longer treat for the holidays, don’t get used to it :p

Aphelios woke up in the comfort of Sett’s arms. So he had gotten that hug (that he thought he’d successfully deflected last night) after all. He wasn’t about to complain.  
This was nice. So warm and fuzzy.  
He idly wondered if Sett’s arm he was lying on was already numb from the weight. He doubted it. So much muscle, he could hardly leave a dent. It was oddly comfortable. He hadn’t expected it to make such a good pillow. 

Aphelios noticed Sett waking before he himself did. Or rather he noticed a distinctive shape poking his ass. Aah, he hadn’t woken like this in a while. Was it weird that it didn’t bother him to be like this with a friend? Maybe. Probably.

Was he really that touch starved—still? It didn’t make sense, considering that statistically at least one of his five housemates was glued to him at any and all times. Whatever, he might as well enjoy the embrace as long as he could. 

Sett stirred soon enough, and almost immediately moved to extract his arm from under him and get up.  
The bed felt cold in his absence.

Aphelios called him back to no avail. Privately he marveled what lapse in judgment had made him speak in the first place. He put it down to not being a morning person, an affliction that Sett evidently didn’t share. So Aphelios dragged himself out of bed and they took turns freshening up.

When Aphelios came out of the bathroom, he found Sett on the floor, doing sit-ups. He was too tired to even raise an eyebrow at that. So he simply walked around him to get dressed. Light blue ripped jeans and a white shirt might be his brightest outfit yet. But it seemed fitting.

“I’m sure they have a great gym here,” he remarked to Sett who showed no signs of slowing down. There was no reason he had to turn their room into one too. 

Sett grinned at him, bright like the sun outside their window, “Want to go there with me?”

Aphelios grimaced. Where did this guy take so much energy from? They hadn’t even had breakfast yet. “Maaayybe tomorrow.”

“It’s a date!”

_Ugh_. 

“Come on. Breakfast.”

* * *

Breakfast was an opulent affair. Aphelios could only shake his head at the growing pile of food on Sett’s plate.

“What? It takes effort to maintain these,” he said flexing his biceps.

Aphelios rolled his eyes. _Showoff_.

Talon caught up with them at the fruit buffet. Together they chose a table outside on the sun terrace below a bright sunshade.

“Ah, I haven’t slept so well in a long time,” Sett marveled as he stretched himself.

“The night together did you two good?” Talon smirked.

“Yes,” Aphelios replied simply.

Sett scowled at them, but Aphelios only shrugged. His eyes said, _What? It’s true_.

Sett rolled his eyes. “Where’s Kayn?” _Very subtle_.

“I don’t know,” Talon replied. “It’s not like I share a room with him.”

Sett raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s with company, I presume.”

“You two had fun last night?”

Talon nodded. “Let’s say I welcome the opportunity to wear sunglasses right now.” He leaned back in his chair and let the morning sun shine on his face for emphasis.  
“I think he was disappointed you didn’t come, though.”

“How big of a party could it have been, on a Thursday?”

“Ah, it was alright. Could have been bigger with you two there.”

“Oh well, he’ll have to get over it.”

* * *

Kayn didn’t join them until hours later at the beach.  
Sett was spread out on a towel on the sand, sunbathing in board shorts, while Talon, in T-shirt and shorts, and Aphelios, also still in his breakfast outfit, occupied two sun loungers under a large sunshade. Talon was dozing off listening to music, and Aphelios was reading, as Kayn jumped up behind them, raining drops of water on all of them. He was wearing loose square legs in an explosion of colour and his most insufferable grin.

“You aren’t falling asleep on me here, are you?!” Why was he always so loud?

“You can talk,” Talon grumbled. “At least we didn’t sleep through breakfast.”

“Sleep?! Me?” Kayn exclaimed incised. “Tch, groundless accusations. I did anything but.” He ignored their eye rolls, and lightheartedly dragged Talon and Aphelios out of their chairs. They had to hastily discard their headphones and book but went along with it reluctantly.  
“At least someone’s dressed for the occasion,” he extended a hand towards Sett, who took it to get up.

“Time for a dive?” Sett was positively radiant.

“Yessir. Let’s get these nerds wet already.” Kayn fletched his teeth in anticipation. 

Sett chuckled.  
Aphelios shuddered at the thought of these two devils _joining_ forces for once.  
He quickly rolled up his jeans and followed them to the water before they made him.

The ocean was warmer than he’d expected. Standing in the surf was a bliss. His band mates, of course, were a menace.

They started out harmlessly enough, splashing water at each other like school kids. Then Sett decided he didn’t want him to feel left out as they went further in, so he simply picked him up and princess carried him into the waves. Just above the surface, of course. Never mind that Sett was already wet all over.

Aphelios glared at him as his shirt slowly soaked through and clung to his skin.

“Be nice,” Sett grinned at him, “or I might accidentally drop you.”

He needn’t have bothered with threats. Kayn tackling Sett’s legs was quite enough to send them crashing into the waves.

They emerged snorting and panting to Kayn’s great amusement.

“Oh, it’s on now, bitch.” He wanted to play? Aphelios had a thing or two to show him.

* * *

They returned to the beach half an hour later, drenched to the bones, and thoroughly out of breath. 

“Looking good,” Kayn told him.

Aphelios looked down and saw his white shirt was all but transparent and plastered to his body. He sighed, shook out his hair and told Sett to scoot over on his oversized beach towel. He needed some direct sunlight to dry quickly. It helped a lot, but his jeans remained unimpressed by the effort, clinging uncomfortably to his legs.

“Ugh, I need a shower. Are we meeting for lunch later?”

“Yeah, sure. Need to get a nice meal in, so y’all can last a bit longer tonight.”

“We’ll join you at the bar tonight, don’t worry, Kayn.”

Kayn smiled sweetly at hearing that promise. He wasn’t actually that difficult to please. “Make sure to dress to kill.” Okay, maybe a little difficult.

* * *

“Ugh, never have I ever seen such a quiet bar,” Kayn moaned.  
Reflexively Talon and Sett both took a sip of their drinks.  
“Really though? Where? When? What deserted hellholes have you been to?”

“What are you talking about?” Aphelios asked in confusion. For the evening they had met up at the bar as promised, though apart from them it was pretty empty. But he at least had not had enough drinks yet to communicate wordlessly with Kayn, as the others apparently did. 

He was met with equally confused looks at the question, until it dawned on Talon, “Aphelios, say “Never have I ever played “Never have I ever.”””

He stared back in irritation until he relented to everyone’s expectant gazes and repeated the sentence. Everyone else took a drink.

“Oh my god,” Kayn exclaimed. “You poor baby. Never have I ever met anyone over 20 who has never played it.”

“Well, you have now,” Talon corrected.

“Is this a drinking game?”

“Yes, genius.”

“Aww, no reason to be mean, Kayn,” Sett said. “Think of the opportunity this is.”

“One of today’s lucky ten thousand!” Talon added.*

Aphelios seemed unconvinced this was a good idea. Against his better judgement, he asked, “So what kind of stuff do people say?”

Sett smiled, “Oh, you know, the usual. Never have I ever kissed a girl…” Aphelios scrunched his nose as everyone else drank. “…Never have I ever kissed a man.”

Everyone except Talon drank, Aphelios with a little delay. He was about to call that pretty boring, when Kayn yelled, “Talon—whaaat?”

“You haven’t missed much,” a purple-haired lady passing their table laconically came to his defense.

Her companion, a scrawny woman with long electric blue hair, cackled at that, “Awww aren’t they so cute, playing drinking games. Hey Cait! Never have I ever set a bomb!” She fluttered her eyelashes while stealing a sip from Kayn’s drink.

‘Cait’ rolled her eyes, but she took a sip, too.

“Hah! Who would have thought!”

“It was a controlled demolition,” she explained with strained patience. 

“Oh, _my_ demolitions are controlled, too. Well, “ _controlled_ ”…” There was an edge to her laugh which Aphelios found slightly scary, and eerily reminiscent of Kayn. Of course Kayn was too caught up in his own drama with Talon right now to notice. 

“The fuck do you mean?? I’ve kissed you so many times??? Like, are you high right now?”

“Ah, you don’t count.”

“ _Excuse me_!!?”

“Ok. So you kissed me. But have _I_ ever kissed _you_?”

“Outch. That’s cold, even from you.”

“Guys,” Sett was not in the mood for this. “You kiss everyone, Kayn, it’s not that special. Talon…,” he sighed, “stop pretending you’re our token straight, it’s not a good look on you.”

“Ooh, harsh words,” blue hair giggled, as she watched them gleefully.

“Come on now, Jinx, let the kids play,” Cait started tugging her away.

A devious grin spread on Jinx’ face, “Why—can’t wait to get laid?”

Cait answered with a pointed look.

“Oh. Ok.” A different kind of excitement filled her voice now.

“Yo, my drink isn’t going anywhere without me.”

“Oh, is this yours?”

“Jinx…” Cait warned.

“You can have it. But then you’ll have to take me, too.” _Oh Kayn_.

Jinx laughed him off shrilly, “Hahahahaha, no thanks. Here, you can have it back.” And she would have fully thrown it at him, too, glass and all, if Cait hadn’t anticipated and stopped the move. “Aww,” Jinx pouted.

Maybe to make up for that, Cait said, “The real party’s going down on the rooftop.”

“Oh? See this is what I was waiting to hear.” It was the perfect information to cheer Kayn up. 

“Yeah. Yasuo’s DJ’ing and all.”

“Wait, True Damage Yasuo?!”

“The very same.”

“No shit. Thanks. See you there!”

She waved and took off.

“What the hell? How did we not know this?”

“Eh,” Sett shrugged. “We know now. Come on, let’s go.”

“What‘s their deal though?” Kayn asked gesturing after Cait and Jinx.

“Caitlyn’s heiress to one of the big conglomerates,” Talon filled him in. “Looks like this is where she takes her playthings…”

“Looks like she’s playing with fire.”

Talon shrugged, ”You would know.” Kayn’s icy glare left him unfazed.

“Oh? I thought _you_ were our local ladykiller extraordinaire. Next you’re gonna claim that you never fucked a woman either? Is this you coming out as a virgin?”

“Can you calm down? When did I ever say anything about sex?” Talon actually yawned.

This caught Kayn by surprise, “Wait, are you saying you fuck men but don’t kiss them?”

Talon shrugged, “So what?”

“I didn’t know you were so repressed, geez. That’s so. Sad, ugh.” He twisted his face in disgust. 

Aphelios spaced out over their squabbling. He just followed Sett up stairs and elevators and down corridors and stairs and oh—maybe he shouldn’t have let Sett lead?  
“Do you know where you’re going?”

“There can only be so many rooftops.”

“…” Aphelios grimaced, “That sounds like a no.”

Turns out there were two rooftops, and only one of them came with a deafening bass that could be felt four stories down. And it wasn’t the one whose locked maintenance door they were standing in front of right now.

Aphelios exchanged pointed looks with Sett, after which he grinned sheepishly and let Aphelios take the lead. A few minutes later he had navigated them to the top of the main tower.

* * *

They emerged onto a sprawling rooftop terrace. Between planters of beautiful flowers and palm trees and a fresh breeze from the ocean, the air alone was a delight.  
A large pool that glittered golden in the sunset dominated the space. The lifeguard that watched over it was a tanned and topless adonis, with flowing blonde hair, broad shoulders to rival Sett’s, and a perfectly v-shaped chest, he looked like he’d just stepped out of a movie poster. That he could watch over it without being distracted by the boy in his lap was a feat unto itself.  
The stairwell they came from was attached to a few more rooms, notably a bar, and restroom, while the other three sides, ringed with sun loungers and couches, offered an unobstructed view of the ocean.  
The rest of the deck served as a dance floor. 

“Oy, Yas!” Kayn called out.  
Yasuo grinned as he spotted them from behind his booth and lifted a hand in greeting.  
Kayn jumped up on the small stage to exchange a fist bump and started grinding against him.

“Still a shameless flirt, I see,” Yasuo noted in amusement.

“Always.”

“Good to see you take some time off for once.”

“Aye, being a workaholic isn’t exactly Rock’n’Roll. How come you’re working here though?”

“Oh, just for fun. The host is an old friend, she lets me stay here whenever I want a taste of sea air, and in return I’ll sometimes play.”

“Sweet,” and in a hushed tone he added, “maybe not let Sett or Phel know there are free rooms available though.”

* * *

Aphelios watched Kayn and Yasuo whispering with mild interest. They didn’t seem the schoolgirl type. Then again…

“Let’s get some drinks,” Talon yelled over the music. They followed him to the bar.

“I feel overdressed,” Sett said, passing the pool where lots of guests lounged in swimwear.

“Five minutes in a shirt, and already you’re feeling uncomfortable, huh?” Aphelios mused.

“Locker room’s over there,” Talon pointed to another set of doors past the restroom.

“Well, it’s not like I brought a swimsuit up here.”

“Complimentary swimwear is available in the locker rooms.” The smooth voice belonged to a woman whose face was hidden behind golden winged shades and red streaked bangs who still managed to look severe and imposing in a bikini top, shorts and a scarf as she stopped Talon in his path with an extended pool noodle.

“Uh, why don’t you go ahead?” Talon shooed them away towards the bar.

Aphelios and Sett watched slightly puzzled as he went off with her.

“Making friends quickly, huh?” Sett said as they continued to the bar.

Aphelios snorted, “Not sure ‘friend’ is the right word.”

By the time their drinks arrived, Talon and Kayn had caught up with them.

Of course Kayn had also happened to see who Talon had talked to and couldn’t refrain from commenting, “Are you planning on back to back nights with the same woman? You’re slacking…”

Talon only rolled his eyes. 

“Isn’t she a bit old for you though?”

“I’m not going to discuss this with you. But trust me when I say there’s value in experience.”

“And yet, with all her experience, she still chose you.”

Aphelios and Sett exchanged a look. _Why are they still doing this?/ _  
Talon’s sigh seemed to agree with them.__

__To change topic, Aphelios raised his drink and awkwardly toasted, “To us! And to pool parties!”_ _

__No one was more surprised than himself that it worked.  
Everyone looked at each other bemused for a second but then clinked their glasses to Aphelios’, and drank together. _ _

__Kayn slung his arm around Aphelios’ neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Awww, you’re so adorably bad at this!!!”_ _

__Aphelios grumbled something unintelligible that got lost in the music and the other’s laughter. But mostly he was just greatful for any second they weren’t at each other’s throat._ _

__“Soo, we never did finish that drinking game…”_ _

__Aphelios groaned inwardly, “And a good thing, too.”_ _

__Kayn laughed out loud at that. “Eh, I know an easier one: whoever finishes first, wins.”_ _

__“You know what? Deal.” Anything to shut him up._ _

__They both started chugging, to Talon’s and Sett’s amusement, who exchanged a sceptical look before joining in._ _

__Even with a head start, they were hardly competition for Sett._ _

__Aphelios felt a little queasy, and all he got for his efforts was Sett’s smug grin and outspread arms waiting for applause._ _

__“Alright, alright, we bow before the bottomless master,” Kayn conceded monotonously, dropping into an exaggerated curtsy. “Now let’s DANCE!”_ _

__He swept Aphelios to the centre of the dance floor with the others in tow._ _

__It wasn’t long before they got taken in by the beat. Soon their bodies were beaded in sweat, as they got lost in the rhythm. They moved to their heart’s content, dancing as a group or with strangers, drifting apart and back together again. Yasuo commanded the crowd’s mood to perfection. And the current mood was buzzing exhilaration._ _

* * *

__Aphelios wound up leaning against the blessedly cool railing surrounding the roof, savoring the night air with heavy breaths.  
Kayn was dancing with a vengeance tonight. And he was straining to keep up._ _

__Talon broke free from the crowd to join him. “Want to get a drink we can actually enjoy?”_ _

__Aphelios nodded. That sounded divine._ _

__On the way, he spotted Caitlyn and Jinx hanging out at the pool. Maybe it was just his imagination but they seemed considerably less high-strung than before._ _

__Jinx was already sharing her lounger with another woman._ _

__“Huh, she seems to really have a hand for rich girlfriends,” Talon mused._ _

__“Hm? Isn’t everyone here a potential rich girlfriend?”_ _

__“I mean yeah. But that’s Shauna Vayne. She’s like bonafide old money.”_ _

__“You’re starting to sound like your sister. Is that all the information you guys get drilled into your heads?”_ _

__Talon winced. “Sorry. She’s also a stone-cold sadist. You shouldn’t mess with her.”_ _

__“Sounds like they’d be an interesting match.”_ _

__Aphelios watched absentmindedly as Vayne trailed her fingers along Jinx’ tattooed arm making her giggle. They looked so normal._ _

__Once they got some cocktails, they found an empty sofa. Aphelios audibly sighed as he sank into the soft pillows. He would have settled for a slab of concrete but this was undeniably better. He closed his eyes to relish the sensation of his muscles relaxing._ _

__“Hey, the night is still young.” Talon chuckled._ _

__“Just a second…”_ _

* * *

__Talon’s cougar friend, Fiora made a big splash when she handily defeated everyone in the water pistol battle—with a pool noodle._ _

__Afterwards she allowed Talon to bring her a drink and fan her with a palm leaf as was her proper right._ _

__They then made out on her lounger (perfectly _im_ properly)._ _

__The frustrated water pistoleros sought out a new target instead. The lifeguard took too much pleasure in their attack though. Yasuo had just enough time to discard his headset and step clear from his tech before he was drenched. An impromptu wet T-shirt contest was born. A girl called Lux won, presumably on account of being young, blond, inebriated, and in possession of a chantable name._ _

__And the party went on. And on, and on._ _

* * *

__Sett found himself at the bar beside Kayn. They clinked glasses and gazed over the crowd, their eyes landing on Aphelios at the same time._ _

__“Two at a time, huh?” Sett remarked about the two pretty men—a couple if he had to guess—dancing _closely_ with Aphelios. “Our boy still pulls alright.”_ _

__“Going to be a tight fit with four of you guys in one bed.”_ _

__Sett looked at Kayn sceptically for a moment, “Surely they would go to _their_ room, not ours.”_ _

__“That is, if they’d _had_ a room…”_ _

__Sett stared at him in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding.”_ _

__Kayn laughed light-heartedly, “Why pay for a room, when you can just find a new host to take you in every night?”_ _

__Sett stared at him some more, “And how would you happen to know that?”  
Sett knew that sly smirk. He braced himself for the worst._ _

__Kayn spread his arms, “Am I not a generous host?”_ _

__“Last night?”_ _

__“And this morning, too.”_ _

__“Oh hell no.”_ _

__Kayn’s laughter followed him as he left him at the bar and strode towards the dance floor.  
If any of the three saw him coming they didn’t show it, which only added to Sett’s irritation.  
It took a moment to get Aphelios’ attention as he was presently engrossed in one of their mouths, while the other embraced him from behind._ _

__He was flushed when they finally broke apart and noticed him, and gave Sett a more dazed than dazzling smile, “Oh, hi Sett.”_ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“Sett, meet Val”—he indicated the one he’d been kissing—“and Kai.”  
They smiled genuinely sweetly, but Sett didn’t miss the appraising looks below._ _

__“Hi Val, Kai. Lovely to meet you. I’m sure you’re a delight, but tonight you’ll have to find someone else,” he directed the last part at Aphelios. “I won’t have Kayn’s hand-me-downs in our bed.”_ _

__Aphelios looked at him curiously. Val and Kai took the rebuke in stride. (Kai caught Kayn watching and lazily blew him a kiss. Did that mean it was true then?) But the two were far more interested in his last two words. “Ooh, I didn’t know you guys were a thing…?” Val ventured.  
Aphelios shrugged, and Sett only looked at them pointedly til they took the hint and slunk off._ _

__Aphelios lightly rested his arms on Sett’s shoulders, facing him, and wondered idly, “Is that going to be on the tabloid front pages tomorrow?”_ _

__“Nah, I think this is more of a ‘what happens in Vegas’ kind of situation here.”_ _

__“Hmm. Dance with me then.”_ _

__Sett smiled at the dreamy look on his face. (How many drinks were they in?) He put his hands on Aphelios’ waist, but hesitated when he noticed the slow song playing right now._ _

__“You can’t just scare off my perfectly fine dance partners and then leave me hanging.”_ _

__Sett chuckled and relented, “Fine.” They fell into a natural rhythm easily. He had to wonder though, “Doesn’t it bother you at all that they slept with Kayn?”_ _

__“Did they?”_ _

__“All of last night apparently.”_ _

__“Huh. Good for him.”_ _

__“You’d still…?”_ _

__“Sure. Have you _seen_ them? Anyway, how d’you think I met Kayn in the first place?”_ _

__Sett stared at him in disbelief, “Because he was a musical child prodigy like yourself, hopefully …?!”_ _

__Aphelios snorted, “Hah, nope. He was an ex’s ex. So, you know. Been there, done that.”_ _

__“Ew.”_ _

__“What can I say? His taste ain’t bad.”_ _

__“Tch. You and your twinks.”_ _

__Aphelios only shrugged and grinned at him._ _

* * *

__When they got too tired to dance, the two of them collapsed on a nearby couch. Sett spread out his limbs, and Aphelios lay half on top of him, resting his head on Sett’s chest._ _

__For a while they just lay there, exhausted. Then out of nowhere Aphelios murmured, “I want to swim.”_ _

__“Huh?” _Who had excess energy now?_ “Here, right now?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

* * *

__“Uuuh, is this it?” Aphelios rummaged through the box with free swimwear. It was marked clearly enough. But there was only the one in the locker room, and it contained nothing but Bright. Skimpy. Speedos._ _

__Sett peeked over his shoulder, “What’s the problem?”_ _

__“Uh, nothing. Here,” Aphelios handed him a speedo._ _

__Sett smirked at him, “Want me to show off my assets?”_ _

__“I mean, sure. But also there’s not exactly much choice.” He picked one out for himself and offered the box to Sett so he could see for himself._ _

__Sett snorted, “Do they _want_ people to fuck in the pool?”_ _

__Aphelios shrugged. He wasn’t exactly as keen on the speedo as Sett, but figured it would have to do._ _

__They got changed and were about to head out again, when Sett caught Aphelios’ wrist to stop him, “Is that body glitter?”_ _

__It was a rhetorical question, he had seen the plumes of it come off Aphelios as he’d shrugged out of his mesh shirt and tank top._ _

__“That’s gotta go off,” Sett said firmly._ _

__Aphelios gave him a long skeptical look._ _

__“No. You’re not going into the pool like that.”_ _

__“Seeett, no one cares.”_ _

__Sett rolled his eyes and dragged him to the shower by the wrist. That didn’t stop him from complaining though._ _

__“You really think all these drunk people showered before they got into the pool?”_ _

__“This drunk person will.”_ _

__Aphelios was about to deny being drunk, but thought better of it._ _

__“How are you even going to get it off me?”_ _

__“Well, how were you planning to take it off later?”_ _

__Aphelios shrugged, “Maybe someone would have been nice enough to lick it off me.”_ _

__“That doesn’t sound very appetising,” Sett frowned._ _

__Aphelios met his eyes in quiet defiance. If Sett thought he would cooperate, he better think again._ _

__When it became clear he wouldn’t get any more answers out of Aphelios, Sett turned to rummage around in the shelf of toiletries._ _

__Aphelios watched him idly. That speedo really was tiny on him. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about being overdressed anymore._ _

__“There!” triumphantly Sett presented three containers. “Coconut oil, make-up remover, and some regular shower gel should do the trick.”_ _

__Aphelios remained unmoved._ _

__“You really just gonna stand there and make me do it for you?”_ _

__Aphelios didn’t bother answering. They both knew he could maintain that impassive expression for days._ _

__Sett flashed a toothy grin. “Fine.”  
He unscrewed the jar of coconut oil first and got to work. _ _

__Aphelios was not prepared for this. Stunned, he stood and watched as Sett gently rubbed the oil in small circles all over his torso, his face, and into his hair. He was vaguely aware that Sett must enjoy seeing him so flustered, but couldn’t help it._ _

__He only snapped out of it when Sett lifted his arms to clean below. “Ah, that tickles!”  
Sett chuckled as Aphelios shook him off to do his pits himself._ _

__It worked frustratingly well. Whatever magic Sett had worked with his hands, after he rinsed off the oil and washed again with soap there was barely a trace of glitter left._ _

__As he showered, Sett repeated the procedure on himself for the glitter that had stuck to him from before. Aphelios felt a masochistic urge to return the favour and do it for him but luckily for him his brain was too foggy to formulate the offer._ _

__When they were done, he spread out his limbs for inspection, “Happy?”_ _

__Sett grinned, “Very.” But of course he insisted on removing every last bit of glitter, too. Armed with a cotton pad and makeup remover, at least it went relatively fast._ _

__As Aphelios started fearing the party would be over before they were finished, Sett wrapped him in a big hug from behind and declared them good to go._ _

__“Finally…” Now it was Aphelios’ turn to take Sett’s hand and drag him out of there. Sett chuckled at the return of his enthusiasm and hurried to keep up._ _

* * *

__Kayn whistled appreciatively as he saw them. Then shortly after he and Talon sneaked into the locker room themselves.  
Kayn opened locker doors at random while Talon lounged on one of the benches and watched him skeptically.  
It didn’t take Kayn long to identify Sett’s and Aphelios’ lockers. “Not even locked,” he clicked his tongue in mock reprimand. “Anyone could just come in here and take all their stuff and then what would they wear?”_ _

__“You mean, like you?” Talon raised an eyebrow at him._ _

__“ _I_ am securing their things against theft by locking them up safely.” And so he did, and then haphazardly threw the keys into a corner behind a laundry basket for used towels._ _

__Talon didn’t echo his grin. “You sure about this? Seems pretty childish, even for you.”_ _

__“It’s _necessary_. The more time these useless gays spend together naked, the sooner even _they_ will figure out that they want to bone,” Kayn threw him a nasty look. “But you wouldn’t know about that, would you, Mr. I-don’t-kiss-men?”_ _

__Talon sighed, “Alright whatever. Look, I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to piss you off.”_ _

__“Oh of course, pissing people off is just part of your nature,” Kayn crossed his arms and leaned back against the lockers unimpressed. “You just can’t help it.”_ _

__Talon ignored the jibe. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, stood up, and crossed the room to stand before Kayn. He gulped, but carried on, “Let me make it up to you.”_ _

__A confused look crossed Kayn’s face for a fraction of a second, leaving him wary, “What are you doing?”_ _

__Talon’s expression remained cool and collected, not betraying any nervousness as he asked, “Can’t I kiss my best friend to make up?”_ _

__He should have done this way earlier, seeing the shocked surprise on Kayn’s face was so worth it. He barely had a second to enjoy it though before Kayn recovered and an intrigued grin spread over his face. “Man to man?” he asked mock dramatically._ _

__Talon nodded, and placed a hand on the wall next to Kayn’s face._ _

__Kayn eyed his posture curiously, his gaze catching on Talon’s lips and finally meeting his eyes. “Anytime,” he replied._ _

__That was all the invitation Talon needed to bend towards Kayn’s mouth. He started slowly with long dragged out closed mouth kisses, while Kayn stayed passive and followed his lead. But when Kayn buried a hand in his hair, and he felt his ringed fingers scraping against his scalp, he grew bolder. He slid one leg between Kayn’s, put his free hand on his waist, and backed him against the wall, their bodies pressed together. A stroke of his tongue against Kayn’s lower lip made him part his lips. He easily caught Kayn’s tongue with his own. While he kissed him, he teased his thumb under Kayn’s shirt, drawing small circles on his skin and coming perilously close to the waistband of his pants. When Kayn moved against him and ran a hand down his back, he kissed him harder. He kissed him til they were both slightly out of breath, then he drew back._ _

__Kayn still looked a little perplexed, as he ran a thumb over his reddened lips and considered Talon.  
But he found his voice back soon enough._ _

__“Whoever these poor women who had to put up with you were, they sure taught you well. I’ll give you that,” Kayn grinned, licking his lips. “I feel like a high school prom queen right now! Or wait, a cheerleader, secretly dating a player from the opposing team,” he gasped theatrically._ _

__Talon rolled his eyes. He supposed this was as good a peace offering as he was going to get out of Kayn._ _

__Kayn slung an arm around his shoulders and they returned to the party._ _

* * *

__The sun would rise soon, but for now the night sky was still pitch black. The atmosphere on the colourfully lit rooftop had mellowed somewhat. The dance floor wasn’t as packed anymore. Most people were either relaxing or making out. Yasuo had passed on the reins to a younger DJ whose melodious vibes matched the mood. Aphelios and Sett approached the pool._ _

__“When was the last time you swam? Sure you’re not going to sink like a stone?”_ _

__“Oh I’ll _definitely_ do a better of job of keeping me above water than you did.”_ _

__“I hate to say it but that doesn’t mean much.”_ _

__“Worst case the lifeguard will save me.” Aphelios mimed a fainting damsel in distress._ _

__Sett smirked, “Oh, you’d like that? I thought he wasn’t your type?”_ _

__Aphelios shrugged. “I’m his though.” They both checked out the two ripped but slender young men on the lifeguard’s lap. Wouldn’t getting out from under them cost valuable seconds in case of an emergency?_ _

__“I guess,” Sett agreed, after looking them and Aphelios over._ _

__Sett’s fears soon proved baseless.  
Aphelios lowered himself into the water and started swimming without missing a beat. Sett scoffed, watching his lithe form glide through the water effortlessly. If he wanted to be rescued, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it._ _

__Shaking his head, Sett followed him into the pool. He sighed; the shower had been refreshing, but floating in the cool water truly drained all tension from his limbs. The next time Aphelios circled back, he joined him in swimming lazy laps._ _

__“That was a good idea.”_ _

__Aphelios nodded, his face the very picture of bliss._ _

__But when his lips started to turn blue, it was time to leave. Sett was half afraid he’d have to drag him out of the pool, but Aphelios went along meekly and content._ _

__Sett grabbed some towels from a nearby shelf and wrapped them up nice and warm. They happened on Kayn and Talon in a nearby sitting area and plopped down on the free couch._ _

__“Oy, water lovers,” Kayn greeted them._ _

__“Enjoyed the night?” Aphelios managed to utter through chattering teeth._ _

__Kayn’s expression softened, “I did. You?”_ _

__Aphelios nodded._ _

__“Let’s make sure it’s not your last one,” Sett chided, replacing the wet towel with a blanket and his arms. “You’re freezing!”_ _

__“Aww,” Kayn cooed, “mother hen Settr—“_ _

__Sett shot him a look so fast the word stuck in his throat. Only his momma could call him that, and live._ _

__Kayn chuckled. “I think little Aphelios needs to go to bed.”_ _

__“I _need_ to shower. I stink of chlorine,” he grumbled instead. “And I need to change into something dry.”_ _

__“There’s no way you go anywhere near those glitter clothes again,” Sett said resolutely._ _

__“Watch me,” Aphelios objected automatically, though in truth the prospect of getting back into his sweaty, glittery clothes was less than appealing._ _

__“You can shower in our room.”_ _

__And Sett wasn’t taking any chances. So he once again scooped up Aphelios and started carrying him to the exit. (That seemed to rapidly become his favourite trick these days.)_ _

__“Uh,” Aphelios head was already spinning. “You sure this is a good idea? Not too dangerous?”_ _

__“As long as Kayn doesn’t decide to throw us down a flight of stairs, I think we’re good.”_ _

__“Can you do that Kayn? Or not I mean. Kayn?”_ _

__Kayn’s jaw was on the floor. He was, for once, speechless._ _

__“I guess that’s a yes.”_ _

__As soon as they were gone, Talon couldn’t control himself any longer. He burst out laughing and didn’t stop. Through tears he congratulated Kayn for the “Nice plan you had there.” Some people looked at them strangely, but Talon didn’t care. Maybe a part of it was the booze, but he hadn’t laughed like this in what felt like forever. Kayn was just dazed and it was fantastic to witness first hand._ _

__“Okay, but it _was_ a good plan. They just had to go and ruin it.”_ _

__“Eh. Isn’t the end result the same anyway?”_ _

__“I don’t know. Where’s the awkwardness? Where’s the drama?!”_ _

__“So did you want to mess with them or ‘help’ them?”_ _

__Kayn’s look was answer enough. “To do one is to do both.”_ _

__“Very deep. On the bottom of which bottle did you learn this?”_ _

__Kayn ignored the jibe. A bad sign. “But like since when are these two just this tangle of chaotic energy?”_ _

__“Love changes people…”_ _

__“Ugh. They better get a move on. I swear to god if they mess this up…”_ _

__“Then what?”_ _

__“I don’t know. I’ll beat their asses. Slap some sense into them.”_ _

__“Mmh, kinky.”_ _

__Kayn grimaced. They shared a long bemused look, until finally neither of them could help laughing._ _

* * *

__Contrary to his previous declaration, Aphelios fell asleep in Sett’s arms halfway to their room. Sett scoffed at the sight. So much for his priorities._ _

__Once at their door, he fumbled with the keypad, but managed to get them both inside unscathed and deposit Aphelios on the bed._ _

__He debated what to do next. Aphelios had been right to want to change into dry clothes, but he wasn’t about to wash him _again_. Especially not while unconscious. Neither did he want their bed to smell of chlorine though, or, well, it’s reaction products._ _

__Obviously all of this would be easier if Aphelios was awake, so Sett tried gently (and then less gently) shaking him, to no avail. “Argh…” Sett sighed profusely._ _

__In the end the memory of this morning decided it. He wasn’t about to let this perfectly delightful bed go to hell._ _

__Sett cursed his fate (and his roommate) once more, then got to work. He drew a nice warm bath, not deep enough to drown in (hopefully). When he returned to the bedroom, Aphelios had curled up on his side, blissfully unaware. Sett gave the speedo one last look before he peeled it off Aphelios’ bony ass. The skin below felt slightly clammy. He dropped the swimsuit on the floor. His own landed next to it a second later. He carried Aphelios into the bathroom and gingerly lowered him into the tub, making sure his head would stay over water. Then he went and took a shower himself, all the while not taking his eyes off Aphelios._ _

__So he noticed immediately when the little asshat suddenly picked up a washcloth and circled it haphazardly over his body.  
He reminded himself that this was a good thing that was going to make his night easier, but he could only muster irritation at having to wait so long for him to deign to wake up at all._ _

__He came out of the shower steaming. “Nice of you to join me.”_ _

__“Hm.” Aphelios’ gaze travelled lazily up and down Sett’s body, which was dripping wet and flushed from the hot shower._ _

__“My eyes are up here, Casanova.” Sett smirked, grabbed a towel, and started rubbing himself down._ _

__“Nnh, you stripped me, not fair.”_ _

__“Whatever. Will you be able to finish up by yourself now?”_ _

__Aphelios was slow to answer, his eyelids heavy, he did still look really sleepy. “If I said no, would you help me?”_ _

__Sett’s eyes narrowed, “I would dunk you in cold water till you were awake enough to take care of yourself.”_ _

__Aphelios’ face crumpled in displeasure. He breathed in deeply, then sank further into the bathtub, and submerged his head fully. Sett rolled his eyes, but made sure to watch the bubbles rising to the surface, and waited for him to come back up. When he did, he rose to stand in one fluid motion. The elevated bathtub floor brought him eye level with Sett._ _

__“Good job.” He was about to turn and leave when Aphelios slipped and almost fell if he hadn’t reached out to steady him. Way to make your point. “Be careful.”_ _

__Aphelios smiled weakly, and climbed out of the tub while clutching Sett’s arm. “I’m fine,” he said while flicking one of Sett’s ears, which were standing up straight and alert, with a long finger. “Don’t worry.”_ _

__Sett snorted in disbelief, but softened his stance somewhat._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__He almost didn’t hear Aphelios’ soft whisper. But damn if this guy didn’t have him completely wrapped around his little finger. The last of his resistance melted away._ _

__Sett sighed. “Come on, then.” He grabbed another fresh towel, dried off Aphelios swift and efficiently, took his hand, turned off the lights, and went to bed with him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*Confirmation that Talon is a nerd who reads xkcd, which apparently exists in this world alongside Las Vegas and Ionia ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ http://xkcd.com/1053 ] 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!! Special shoutout to everyone leaving comments/kudos, you keep me going!
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not try this at home. I don’t think removing glitter will ever be as easy/romantic as fiction might have you believe. Also please drink lots of water when you get home wasted.
> 
> Side note: I guess Fiora isn’t actually older than Talon, but whatever that’s why it’s called an **A** U. Pls don’t sue me for the m/f content. 
> 
> I guess Cait/Jinx might be a bit out there, but I can see them sort of having a ceasefire to release the sexual tension, Vayne/Jinx idek??? Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also: is ‘Shieda’ Kayn’s first name?? I never even thought about that, my brain immediately defaulted to Ionian=SE-Asian ‘last name first name’ convention, don’t ask me why… e_e  
> Anyway, I’m too lazy to change it now.


	5. Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on thirsty musicians and their fans

Aphelios woke early, lying sideways across the bed, half draped over a completely passed out Sett. He wanted to enjoy it, but his head was buzzing and his muscles felt sore all over. So he groggily got up, taking care not to wake Sett. He only lingered to put on some briefs and a blanket, then grabbed a water bottle and his guitar, and snuck out onto the balcony.

* * *

Sett came to his senses slowly.  
He was alone in bed, which was not that unusual, his lack of clothing on the other hand was, and that normally suggested company. His recollection of last night was a blur, but the gaps in his memory didn’t seem big enough for a one night stand. It took him a couple of seconds to reorient himself. Then the pieces all fell into place again. No sex, just a spectacularly drunk Aphelios.

Sett found him on the balcony, one bare leg dangling over his chair’s armrest, the other stretched out, loosely wrapped in a blanket, absentmindedly plunking on his guitar with practiced hands.  
He was breathtakingly beautiful. Sett chuckled at the thought of their fans seeing him like this, a far cry from him in the layered outfits he wore for promotional shoots. They’d likely spontaneously combust on the spot.

He slid open the balcony door. “‘Morning, handsome.”

Aphelios briefly lifted a hand in greeting, and rolled back his head so he could see him. “Hi.”

“We’ve got a date.”

“Huh?”

“With the gym.”

Oh. That. He grimaced. “Not before breakfast.”

“You haven’t eaten, yet? Why? The breakfast buffet is closed by now.” Sett tapped him on his nose for the negligence.

Aphelios scrunched said nose. “Eh,” he shrugged. “I felt like playing.”

“Guess I’ll order room service then. Any wishes?”

“Nah. Whatever you’re having is fine.”

“Got it.”

“Just not as much,” Aphelios called after him, making Sett chuckle.

* * *

The workout was brutal.  
Aphelios had planned on just going through a slightly more relaxed version of his usual routine, but Sett wasn’t having any of that. Really, he should have seen that coming.

“You should’ve had a larger breakfast. Then you wouldn’t be so _weak_.”

“I’m not weak,” Aphelios insisted through gritted teeth as he was bench pressing with Sett spotting him. Also the breakfast had been too much as it was.

“Uh-huh,” Sett was smirking down at him. Insufferable. How was he still so fresh and energetic after two hours of gruelling workout, how?  
Meanwhile Aphelios was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and miserable.  
Someday he would learn to resist Sett’s challenges. Surely.

“Switch,” he grunted as soon as he was done, but remained lying collapsed on the bench, catching his breath. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know Sett’s smug expression right now.

He finally dragged himself upright and half rolled off the bench.

Sett winked at him as he settled in comfortably. “Watch and learn, babe.”

Oh, he would. But not before adding some weights. Sett waited calmly as he almost doubled the weight, clearly unconcerned.

It really was a sight to behold. He hated to admit it. Sett’s muscles straining against the weight, sweat beading on his bare chest, strands of hair sticking to his face, lips that unbelievably still curved into a smile, his lungs expanding under the lowered barbell.  
He didn’t want to imagine how he had looked in Sett’s place. Wrecked and suffering. It was embarrassing. He looked away before Sett saw him blush.

* * *

Sett was just showing off at this point. He couldn’t even say why. Force of habit, probably. It worked too well on Aphelios. How was he supposed to resist when making him all flustered like this was so easy?

Seeing Aphelios on that last set was almost too much though. Sweat dripping off his flushed skin, the tank top showing off his muscles being put to use for once, as he mustered all his strength. It awakened something feral in him. Better stop there, his thoughts were entering dangerous territory.

When he’d finished the last repetition, Sett got up and wrapped Aphelios into a tight hug.  
“You did so well!”

“Does that mean we’re done?” Aphelios mumbled.

“Yes,” Sett replied softly against Aphelios’ neck. “Just some stretching now.”

“Ugh, too tired.”

“Aww it’s gonna feel so good though.”

“You stretch me then.” He really sounded like he was about to fall asleep. He didn’t even notice what those words did to Sett. Oh, this was a bad idea.

But when have rockstars ever been known for their prudent decision-making?

So Sett let go of the embrace, took one of Aphelios’ arms and gently stretched it across his chest.  
He just let it happen to him, gazing into the distance, completely pliant in Sett’s hands. So warm and soft.

“You need to tell me immediately if I hurt you.”

“Hm-mh,” Aphelios nodded along as Sett switched sides.

“Ugh, this is last night all over again. You were quite a handful, you know.”

“Hm.”

“I think you owe me a wash or two, we can add this to the list.”

Apparently this was what snapped Aphelios out of his trance, as he slowly turned towards Sett and narrowed his eyes at him.  
“Hm. Well, if we’re counting, I believe you owe me a threesome.”

“Oh right,” Sett grinned remembering—Val and Kai was it?—“Maybe we should get that out of the way first then and you can clean us up after.”  
Sett released Aphelios’ arm and instead brought both of his hands together behind his back with outstretched arms.

“Funny. Who’s number three?”

Sett used his free hand to make Aphelios stand up straight.  
“Up to you. It’s your treat after all.”

Aphelios looked at him over his shoulder, calculating, “What about Kayn?”

“Hey, don’t twist around like that,” Sett grimaced, strengthening his grip on Aphelios’ wrists and maybe extending the stretch just a little bit, making him face forward again. “And really, Kayn? Choose again.”

“Oh you want to make it a foursome? Great! We can get the whole band together.”

Sett groaned. Aphelios’ brand of humor was going to be the death of him. “Okay, okay, fine, whatever. We’re even.” He released him.

Aphelios turned around to face him and smirked, “Disappointed?”

The smoldering look he got in reply raised a whole lot more questions than it answered.

* * *

They rejoined with Kayn and Talon for dinner.

“Well, well if it isn’t the men of the hour,” Kayn greeted them.

“Good to see you, too,” Sett replied cheerfully and grabbed a seat.

Aphelios followed suit more reservedly, suspicion growing in him at the look Talon and Kayn exchanged.

“So where have you been hiding today?” Talon asked.

“Bed, gym, beach,” Sett listed off.

“The essentials?” Talon chuckled.

“Yeah, basically.”

“Oh god you really dragged Phel to the gym on our one weekend of vacation? Poor thing,” Kayn pulled on Aphelios’ cheek, much to his annoyance. “Bet you only wanted to return to your guitars if you had to go through one of Sett’s workouts.”

Aphelios frowned. “I already played this morning.”

Kayn laughed. “Hah, of course you did, I should’ve known. Guess you didn’t have time to check your phones then.”

He guessed right; Aphelios hadn’t even brought his from the hotel room. “I don’t see the point. Vacation, as you said.”  
Sett was always carrying his, but only in case he got an urgent call from his mother.

Talon and Kayn exchanged another look. That couldn’t be good.

Aphelios sighed inwardly and braced himself. There really wasn’t a quiet moment to be had. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing really,” Talon shrugged. “Just have a look at Sarah Fortune’s insta.”

“Why would I…?”

Sett had already pulled out his phone. “What’s her handle?”

“What? I don’t know—wait, you’re not following her?”

Sett rolled his eyes and took Talon’s phone from the table instead, ignoring his weak protest.  
Kayn just leaned back and watched the scene unfold, a little too gleefully.  
Aphelios waited with more unease.

“Wow, you‘re following a lot of models.”

Before Talon could reply, they were interrupted by the waiters serving the food that Kayn and Talon had already ordered for all of them.

By the time they left again, Sett had successfully located Sarah Fortune’s story. Aphelios watched from over his shoulder. Her new post was a selfie in front of a colourful dance floor. Oh, that had to be last night’s party. The screen changed to a video showing the background of the previous photograph. Yep, there was Yasuo at the DJ booth, Kayn being the life of the party in the centre of the dance floor. And there they were. Sett and Aphelios dancing together in a close embrace. Sett leaned down to whisper something inaudible into Aphelios’ ear making him giggle. They continued dancing and the video ended.

Sett clicked through to Sarah’s profile, but the one selfie was all she’d posted from the party. Now that they looked at it again Aphelios spotted himself and Sett in the background, gazing into each other’s eyes. It was a cute shot, but like.

He was confused. “Wait, that’s it?”

“You’d think, right?” Talon answered lightheartedly. “Check Twitter trends.”

Aphelios raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, looking back and forth between him and Kayn who couldn’t help smirking. Oh no.  
Sett showed him the phone.

“What the fuck?”

_SettPhel_ was trending worldwide.

Aphelios looked back at Sett. That was a mistake. At least if he didn’t want to start blushing like a 12-year-old. That suggestive grin was going to haunt him.

Sett clicked on the link, because of course he did. Aphelios shouldn’t have read on but of course he did.

A long list of tweets began to fill the screen. Almost all of them posting either that one picture of them with varying magnification and/or stills and clips from the video.

**Hourly SettPhel** @settphelhours  
SettPhel making heart eyes at each other. That’s it. That’s the tweet.

**z** @settsbitch  
aphelios low key blushing when sett whispers in his ear is all of us jskzjs im dead

**neeko🦎** @ccjiayou  
settphel gazing into each others eyes lovingly aksjflz your faves could never 

**petition for K/DA to step on me** @th0trights  
This is chef’s kiss. My skin? Cleared. The harvest? Prosperous. SettPhel will heal the world.

**ren he/him** @deathbyshiedakayn  
JDFKSLDJS IM …… HOW ARE SETTPHEL ?? SO WHOLESOME??? AND SO BEAUTIFUL?????? 😭😭😭

**Princes of Ionia 🌸** @IBSTTPHL  
Settphel looking like god’s gift to creation: a thread

**ori** @STANcrowdcontrol  
settphel prom kings au where aphelios is self conscious at first but sett makes him feel beautiful and loved for the first time  
complete with makeover montage

**Jennie 💖** @jennie50061240  
never really understood the settphel hype, but I gotta admit this is pretty cute, tho kaynphel still my otppp

**your goth gf** @sugarcrashdango  
SettPhel pics to cleanse your timeline ✨

**incorrect settphel** @settpheltxt  
sett: :)  
aphelios: :)  
sett: wouldn’t it be funny if we married?  
aphelios: [chokes on his own spit]

**Evie @ SUPER GALAXY CON** @dreamymoonboy  
real person shipping is uhhh...🥴😬 but all I’m saying is if settphel wanted to make their relationship public, I’d support them 💯

**PREORDER CC LIVE ALBUM NOW** @SaranghaeCC  
don’t mind me I’ll just be here in my corner crying over these settphel pics

**Star Guardian Ana ☆彡** @egirl247  
settphel height difference just hits different oof

**セトフェリ 💜❤️** @navoribl  
im weak for the soft boys 🥺 #settphel

**phel is bae ;_;** @OoSrecruit42  
SETTPHEL LITERALLY JUST OUT THERE FLIRTING AND DANCING AS HUSBANDS I—

“Stop. Stop! STOP SCROLLING!!” Aphelios whined. He’d seen enough, too much really.

“Why, dear husband? Does it bother you?” Sett asked with a diabolical grin, but put the phone aside.

“If you ever call me that again I swear to god—“

“What then, will you marry me?”

“DON’T TEST ME!”

“Gee, get a room, you two,” Kayn said.

“Way ahead of you,” Sett smirked.

“And why is your name always first?”

“Really, that’s what’s bothering you?”

“If you’re upset about that you better not read what they write about your sexlife,” Kayn helpfully added.

“Our what? You know what, don’t tell me.”

“The ordering seems to have certain implications for how that turns out.”

“I SAID—“

“The fans know who’s the boss,” Sett added smugly.

Aphelios single raised eyebrow promised violence.

“Aww don’t worry, you know for you I’d even bottom of course.”

“What the fucccckk?!??”

“Look on the bright side. It could have been much worse. Imagine how ballistic they’d go if they saw how you left the party.”

Oh. OH. Goddess, no.

“I don’t think this is helpful, Kayn,” Sett worried.

Aphelios had started indiscriminately stuffing food into his mouth while staring into the distance with a blank expression, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Talon said, “I think we broke Aphelios.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still reading this: Thank you. And I’m sorry.


	6. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back home, but somehow things are not the same

Sett lay awake. Ever since they’d returned from the trip, his bed hadn’t felt the same. He never thought he’d see the day that he missed a hotel bed, but here he was. Tossing and turning and unable to fall asleep, another first for him. Except that it was now the third night in a row. 

When his stomach started to grumble, too, he had enough. He got up and stumbled through the dark house to the kitchen. He was not alone.

Aphelios looked up at the sudden noise, surprised to see Sett.

“Can’t sleep,” he said, leaning against the doorway, and running his hand through his hair, unsure of what to do with the unexpected company.

Aphelios nodded, seeing no need to state that obviously he couldn’t sleep either. “Want some tea?” He was just filling the kettle.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sett yawned. He was obviously tired, so why couldn’t he sleep?  
He entered the kitchen and noticed that Yuumi was watching him curiously from the countertop. Sitting comfortably where she wasn’t supposed to go, huh. So apparently at night Aphelios didn’t care about the rules for her.

Sett filed that information for later, but didn’t comment. He went ahead and fixed himself a late night snack. That got him Yuumi’s full attention.  
“That’s not for you,” Sett told her as she wandered over and inspected the food. But considering his loving tone and the ear scratches that he gave her alongside, he wasn’t sure the message took.  
It certainly didn’t deter Aphelios, who used his distraction to sneak a bite.

Sett leveled a look at him, but was too tired to really protest, “You’re worse than her.”

Aphelios ignored him, and went to remove the tea strainer from the pot. “Tea is ready.”

He made it sound like a question. “Want to watch some tv?” Sett suggested. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Aphelios carried the teapot and two mugs over to the living room and Sett followed with the food in one hand, and—after she meowed pleadingly—Yuumi in the other. “Someday you’ll have to learn how to walk by yourself,” Sett whispered into her soft fur, as he nestled her against his shoulder. She meowed again. “Or not.”

Aphelios was settling in on the couch under their coziest blanket, which seemed like a fantastic idea to sleep deprived Sett.

“Hey, let me share.”

Aphelios grumbled something about him getting his own blanket, but he moved over anyway. Yuumi rolling up in his lap seemed to mollify him, too. So they huddled under the blanket together, had their tea and shared Sett’s food.

* * *

Warm from the meal and the comfort of the couch and blanket, Sett felt his eyelids grow heavy. The movie was still running, and he didn’t want to get up. Maybe if he could just rest here for a moment, cuddled up with Aphelios…

And yet. “We shouldn’t fall asleep here. If Kayn or Talon find us like this, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Hm-mh,” Aphelios hummed something vaguely affirmative, and sank deeper into the couch.

Just a few more minutes then.

* * *

He woke up in the pre-dawn chill. Hours must have passed. The first light was creeping into the sky. Aphelios was still fast asleep next to him. Sett wanted nothing more than to join him again. He knew he only needed to close his eyes and he would return to their slumber.

Not the right place.

He summoned all his willpower and sat up. The movement woke up Yuumi who had slept nestled between them. He helped the sleepy cat up on his shoulder then carefully gathered Aphelios into his arms. Aphelios slept like the dead all the way to his room and through being tucked into bed. Sett wanted to leave Yuumi with him as usual but she clung to Sett.

“Alright, little one,” he whispered into her fur. “You’re coming with me then.” He hauled himself to his room and collapsed on his bed where Yuumi curled up next to him. Somehow she reminded him of Aphelios.  
Sett fell asleep right away.

* * *

With how much Yuumi liked going on walks with him and Alune, Aphelios sometimes wondered if she wasn’t a dog in disguise. But he welcomed the opportunity to have some alone time with his sister, away from the house. And alongside her, the black bucket hat, mask and shades actually worked well enough to conceal his identity. Good thing it wasn’t quite as hot here as down by the sea yet, or he would have sweated to death. 

“How was _your_ last weekend? Did you enjoy having the house to yourself?”

“Well there was still Yuumi, who missed you all terribly and needed a lot of entertainment… but yes. Ah, I got so much reading done.”

“Work or pleasure?”

Alune’s face lit up with a guilty smile, and she answered in a small voice, “Both?”

Aphelios tried to narrow his eyes at her, but he was helpless seeing her so happy and couldn’t suppress a smile, “Here you go telling us to take a break, only for you to work through the weekend.” He sighed.

“You’re right,” she admitted. Oh? That was rare. “Academia’s a trip.”

“Just remember to think of yourself every once in a while.”

Her expression softened, “I thought I had you for that.”

“Oy,” he gently ruffled her hair. “That is clearly a two-person job.”

She leaned into his touch, so he pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Enough about me, tell me about your weekend, and how you started sleeping with Sett.”

Aphelios almost choked on his cough, “I’m not sleeping with Sett.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You know we shared a room and that’s it.”

“So, that wasn’t you on the couch last night…?”

“Oh,” Aphelios looked away to hide his blush. “That’s different.”

Alune didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to, she just let him stew a bit in his discomfort. 

Aphelios didn’t know what to tell his sister when he couldn’t even explain it to himself. Yeah, they just happened to fall asleep on the couch together. Because they were both tired, because they both couldn’t sleep. And then Aphelios had woken up alone in his room, where Sett must have carried him, again. Because he was nice or whatever.

So far so good. But—why? Since when were they both suffering sleepless nights? Why did it feel so strange to wake up alone this morning, when he’d finally gotten most of a good night’s sleep again? Friendship was weird. 

“I just didn’t sleep well the last few nights. Don’t know why.”

“How did you sleep on vacation?”

“Fine? Guess I’m just having trouble readjusting, that’s all.”

“Ooor maaybe you just miss him.”

Aphelios looked at her skeptically. He didn’t like the smug grin on her face. “What, Sett? How would I? He’s still _right there_.”

“Not in your bed though.”

He gave her an exasperated sigh. “And good riddance. How long do you think this band would survive if we were all screwing each other?”

Alune didn’t say anything, just busied herself scratching Yuumi’s neck, but she looked entirely too pleased with herself. 

Aphelios rolled his eyes. He had clearly revealed too much. “Look,” he tried again. “Sett is my best friend. And I don’t want to lose him.”

“So you admit that you’re attracted to him.”

He scoffed, “Who wouldn’t be?”

“I’m not.”

He rolled his eyes, this was going to be a tiring conversation for, well whichever muscles did that. “Everyone who’s not lesbian or ace, then.”

“Afraid of the competition?”

He sighed, again. “Why are you being so annoying?”

“Why _do you_ have so little confidence, dear brother? Why are you so sure you would lose him? Maybe this is it. Maybe he’s your _happily ever after_.”

He gave her a tired look. “You’re reaching.”

She raised a brow, unconvinced.

“How are you jumping from hot best friend all the way to happily ever after?”

“Well, what else do you want in a soulmate?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe for him to like me back.”

“ _Oh, Phel_.”

“What?!“

“Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? The way he looks out for you? Hell, how he always needs to _touch_ you?”

He’d gone quiet. This was too much. Why did Alune have to bring talk of _‘soulmates’_ of all things into this? “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Me?” she laughed, but left it at that. She’d said enough.

* * *

It had been too long since Sett last visited his mother. Stepping into her house, the smell of home enveloped him like a warm blanket. It was good to be back.

The hallway was lined with pictures of him and the band; he smiled as he spotted the latest addition. Their last interview had just been published this morning, and already the picture of him with one hand on Aphelios’ back, one hand scratching Yuumi’s chin was gracing the wall.

Walking through to the kitchen, it turned out the smell of home was actually strawberry cake. He helped carry a tray out to the back porch, where they settled in for afternoon tea. 

While they were enjoying the cake, his mother told him all about her new flowers, how the patch in her garden was coming along, and the neighbors’ noisy kids. But where the conversation went after they were finished eating, he hadn’t seen coming at all. 

“How is Aphelios these days?”

“Good… Why do you ask?”

“Well you see, there are these pictures of you two. And people are writing all kinds of things…”

“Maaa, I told you, you shouldn’t read all that crap the fans say.”

“Language.”

“Sorry. It’s all made up.”

“I know, I know. Otherwise I expect you two to come to me first.”

“Yes. Of course.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Do you like him?”

“Ma!”

“It’s just, you two were always so close. And he’s a very handsome young man now.”

“Ma, I don’t even think about him like that. A relationship would kill the band, and I don’t want that. And he’s made it very clear that he thinks the same way.”

His mom sighed, “Oh, Settrigh. Forgive me, but you’re not exactly an expert when it comes to relationships…”

Sett scoffed. “I’ve been in lots of relationships!”

“And yet you never brought anyone home, only Aphelios.”

Sett was stunned that she would read him like this.

“Well, I don’t want to meddle. You two will have to figure that out for yourselves.”

Good. 

“But just because it didn’t work out between me and your dad, doesn’t mean all relationships are doomed to fail.”

“Ma…” They _never_ talked about his deadbeat asshole of a father. 

“You’re _nothing_ like him, sweetheart, you hear that?”

Sett wasn’t so sure about that. The way he callously broke hearts left and right seemed pretty damn similar. He didn’t care about _anyone_ except for his mom, and yeah maybe his band now, too. Didn’t that make him at least somewhat like the careless bastard that was his dad?

When she embraced him with suspiciously glossy eyes, he hugged her back fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family help yay. Might update the rating soon-ish.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated the rating 👀 don’t expect too much tho (:

This night Aphelios couldn’t sleep. Again. Alune’s words echoed in his head. She was a hopeless romantic, but.   
Okay so maybe he had a bit of a crush on Sett. That was hardly illegal.  
Maybe he just enjoyed physical displays of affection between friends. Extremely valid.  
There was nothing wrong with knocking on Sett’s door right now and asking him to cuddle. He could do that, right? Right.

Before he could chicken out again, he got up and went into the hallway. He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Completely normal.  
Accepting that he wasn’t kidding anybody he went on regardless.

He winced as he knocked on Sett’s door a tad too loudly. 

“Come in.”

Sett was reclining on his bed, only a tiny towel draped around his hips. His hair was still wet, too, he’d obviously just come out of the shower.

“Yo, what’s up?”

You can do this, Phel. “I...,” he had to tear his eyes away from Sett’s all but naked body to focus, “couldn’t sleep.”

“So you came to me.”

“Yes.”

“Well there’s always room for more in my bed,” Sett grinned obnoxiously and patted the mattress on his right.

Oh. But this was what he had come here for after all, right? So Aphelios simply padded over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He twisted to let his gaze glide over Sett’s exposed thighs, abs, sculpted chest. “Is there a dress code?”

Sett met his eyes in confusion for a second before he looked down at himself and smirked. “Feel free to match me.”

Aphelios looked away, and tugged his shirt over his head, then pulled off his pants, leaving Sett speechless. He looked back at him. “I don’t have a towel.”

It took Sett a second to recover his voice. When he did, it was all deep and breathy. Dangerous. “I can get rid of mine.”

Fuck.

Aphelios stood up and slipped off his briefs, at the same time as Sett threw the towel to the ground. Aphelios got back on the bed in slow motion, lowering to all fours and crawling towards Sett, who watched his approach mesmerized.  
He climbed on top of Sett, whose hands automatically moved to caress his thighs, gripping his ass, pulling him into a feral kiss. He felt his teeth nip at his lips, and a heartbeat later Sett’s tongue pushed into his mouth, hungry. Needy. 

_Fuck._

_Snap out of it!_

_Don’t get any fancy ideas now._

Aphelios pushed a fist into his mouth to silence a frustrated groan. 

_You’re in your own room, still wearing all your clothes, still not fucking your friend and band mate._

Was that how easy Alune thought it would be?  
The fuck was he doing? And fuck her for putting thoughts into his head.  
Now he was hard for real.   
Best condition to act on his plan. _Hey, Sett can I sleep in your bed tonight? Yes, I brought a hard-on, why do you ask, oh you want to give me a hand with that?_ And they fucked happily ever after.

Then again, maybe this was an opportunity to fall asleep without assistance. He slid a hand down his pants and started slowly stroking his cock. A sigh escaped his lips. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea at all. Just don’t think of him. That would be creepy, right?

His mind drifted to the party. He purposely summoned the memory of Kai and Val. The way Val had captured his mouth. He’d tasted of red wine and summer. He imagined what he would have done to their perfect little asses. The memory of Sett’s butt in the tiniest speedo intruded on his thoughts.

He groaned, that was exactly what he didn’t need right now. The memory continued to unspool relentlessly. Had Sett really oiled his fucking nipples? He tried to banish the image of Sett’s fingers running circles around his chest from his mind. He couldn’t. How the fuck had he remained conscious through that? Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he had died and was now in hell. That was just his luck.

He cleared his mind and focused on the sensation in his body. He picked up the pace. Maybe he could just fuck himself senseless. Did someone ever try that? Most likely.  
Heat flooded his skin and he slipped off his pyjamas. When he was beginning to think he was in the clear, his treacherous brain had more in store for him. Coming to his senses naked in the bathtub. A thousand visions of Sett stripping him assailed him. Him on his back as Sett used his teeth to ever so slowly drag the damned speedo off his bulging erection. Fuck. He was _pretty sure_ these weren’t memories anymore. As if to tease him, an actual memory came into terrifying focus. Sett stepping out of the shower in all his naked glory. He bit his lip. What was wrong with him?  
Sett’s flushed skin. A shock of curly red hair. He must have taken leave of his senses.  
Sett’s unreasonably large cock filled his mind. Fuck.  
He tried to shake off the image but his body betrayed him.

He should be forgiven for not hearing the soft knock on his door in that moment. His eyes were closed as the door swung open soundlessly. They flew open as he came all over his chest.

He thought he was still hallucinating. But no. No such luck. That was clearly Sett staring back at him for a hot second before he regained his senses and fled the room mumbling apologies. “Shit. Sorry! Fuck, I’m sorry. Lock the door next time.”

Fuck. He closed his eyes. But he’d already learned this didn’t make the image go away. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Hell, his whole body was on fire.

Fuck.

He grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped himself down. This had been supposed to relax him, not make him more stressed.

At least now he’d guaranteed he would never see the inside of Sett’s bed. _Let’s just cuddle as friends so we can fall asleep better._ Yeah, right.

What was Sett even doing here? Shit, were they supposed to talk about this? No, this was definitely pretend-it-never-happened territory.

He couldn’t help himself though. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and texted Sett.  
«The fuck are you coming into my room in the middle of the night without knocking for???»

The answer came immediately.  
«I knocked»

Eh?  
«not loud enough to hear»

«I didn’t want to wake you in case you were sleeping»

Aphelios rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn’t just leave his skull. 

«why were you so quiet tho??»

Was this guy for real?  
«srsly?!??»  
«this is what you’re worried about?»  
«my sister’s sleeping across the hallway. Of course I’m ducking silent»  
«fucking»  
«why even knock if you then come in anyway?»

«idk I’m sorry ok»

He sighed. What did he do to deserve this?  
He got another text. 

«I don’t think well when I’m tired»

Yeah, you and me both, buddy.   
«why’d you come to my room?»

«…»  
«…»  
«couldn’t sleep, wanted to see if you’re still up»  
«…»  
«guess I got my answer»

Aphelios wanted to hide forever under his arm. When his phone hummed again, against his better judgment he lifted his head just enough to peer at the screen.

«good idea tho, don’t know why I didn’t think of that!»

Aphelios blinked slowly at the screen. _You must be kidding me._

«…»  
«gonna give that a try too»

He really was in hell.   
«yeah tmi»

«sweet dreams 😽»


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! This is a sad one y’all. Content warning: child sexual harassment, canon-typical violence, trauma, angst. Flashback to Phel’s preteen days. Can absolutely be skipped if you’re just in it for the fluff.

Most scars on his body came from years of training martial arts beyond his limits, being made to fight with knives before he learned how to use them in the kitchen. They were a very visible reminder of all that was wrong with his childhood. But the scars on his soul ran deeper.

After all this time, he doesn’t even want to think _his_ name.

Aphelios wakes with all his muscles twisted into knots, his head feels like it’s been split open with an ax.

_He’s not in your life anymore._

_He hasn’t been for a decade._

_He can’t prey on you anymore._

_You’re free of him._

But then why did he still dream of him? No matter how many comforting lies he told himself, the man hadn’t left him for a second. He’d carved his presence into his flesh with every too soft touch, with every poisonous whisper, with every memory he’d forced onto the child against his will.

Curled up into a tiny ball, he tries to claw his way back into the present. _The sun is shining. You love everyone of your housemates to bits. You are successful and happy with your life. Everyone wants what you have._

It‘s no use. A deep melancholy numbs his senses. Before he knows, tears roll down his temple wetting his pillow.

_I will never be free of him._

The thought weighs heavy in his bones. He’s forgotten so much from his childhood. Just not the things he needs to forget. They’re edged into his brain forever, forged in terror and quenched in tears.

It takes surprisingly long for the memory from last night to resurface, but when it does it’s just too much. How is he supposed to deal with this? This was his safe haven, and that was his friend, his lifeline, his maybe-crush. It’s too close, too close, too close to back then.

He doesn’t remember how old he was when it first happened. Not quite a teenager probably. He’d always liked solitude. After school Alune would go directly to her extra classes, but he still had a few hours before his own training, time in which he was supposed to finish all his homework, and then practise the violin. It was also the only time he had to himself, and to relax. Alune didn’t have that luxury. When she got back home, their mother was also there, and would watch over her doing her homework and her chores.

So even though it was sometimes stressful and even when his responsibilities started to pile up, he enjoyed that time of day a lot. Until he didn’t.

Until _that man_ became a teacher and was suddenly home before him.

He began to dread it.

Moans had echoed through the house. Aphelios froze in the doorway. They were coming from upstairs. Did someone break in? But why would they—? Judging by the shoes on the shelf, _he_ was home. But he also had to know that Aphelios was coming home around this time. He had dutifully greeted him every day last week after all. _This can’t be happening. What the hell._

He contemplated turning on his heels and leaving again. But where would he go? What would he say if someone asked him why he wasn’t home? His mother would be livid. She also wouldn’t believe him if he told her the reason. Just as she hadn’t believed him when _her boyfriend_ had grabbed his ass, or that it wasn’t an “accident” when he would barge in on him in the bathroom, or when—Surely those were all just “ _misunderstandings_ ”.

Dejected, he closed the door behind himself and slipped off his shoes, taking care not to make a sound. Maybe if _he_ didn’t notice him coming in, he could just pretend it never happened. He crept up the stairs, silently cursing the creaking wood. The door to the study was open, because of course it was. It was also the source of the noise. It was also right next to his bedroom. There was no way he could make it past the open door unnoticed, right? Then again, _he_ seemed pretty occupied. Well, he couldn’t stay here either. He would just be fast and silent and then he’d be in the safety of his room.

He only looked inside the study for a fraction of a second. But it was long enough, too long, really. Enough to burn the image into his mind forever. _He_ was naked, sweaty, moaning, eyes focused on the genitals being fondled on the screen, hands gripping his dick.

Aphelios felt like he was going to be sick. He collapsed against the back of his bedroom door, shaking. He’d never wanted to see this. He could still hear him, even with his hands pressed over his ears, his head buried between his knees. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run, run, run away and never turn back. _WHY DID HE HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM???_ _Yes, if it made their mother happy, he would accept it. But then why would that man have to go and do this shit? Wasn’t she enough for him? And why did he have to have Aphelios, too? What made him think that he would want this?_

He tried to softly play the violin to distract himself, but with that background noise it just ended up grotesk. He tried to focus on his homework instead, but failed. So he just hid under his blankets, and maybe he cried.

At some point, it must have been quiet again, and he heard his steps in the hallway, going to the bathroom. Terror welled up anew in Aphelios. Would he come to his room now? Would he confront him? Would he want to talk to him? He wiped his face, and quickly went to his desk, appearing busy with homework. He was spared that day. _He_ didn’t come to him. That day.

If Aphelios prayed that that would be the last time this happened, it went unanswered. Steeling himself whenever he unlocked the front door became sickening routine. And much too often his fears came true.

Some days he would stay downstairs and work on his homework there. But that had the disadvantage that _he_ would come down at some point when he was done and join him. His presence was like slime, sticking to his skin, always too close, too uncomfortable, always threatening to slide closer. His presence was like an ant colony swarming his skin. His presence was thinly veiled danger and Aphelios didn’t want any part of it. Most days he just bit the bullet and snuck past the open study as quickly and silently as he could to hide in his room. He didn’t spare another look, but it didn’t make a difference. The damage was done.

So it was only the sudden gasp and commotion that alerted him to the fact that one day he hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Oh, I hadn’t realised you’re home already,” _he_ started calling after him.

 _Shit_. Aphelios only halted in shock for the briefest moment, still not looking anywhere but straight ahead, before he fled to his room once more.

Well at least he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t home yet anymore. _But also was_ he _for real?!_ There was _no_ way he could credibly claim that he didn’t know when Aphelios came home everyday. Sometimes he even saw him arrive, when he wasn’t busy jerking off for once.

Aphelios put on the loudest metal CD he had, because _he_ really had the nerve to... he’d closed the study door at least, but still. Aphelios turned up the volume until it drowned out every other sound. He only wished it would also drown out his thoughts.

_What now?_

_Maybe it would stop now._

_Now that he couldn’t act like he was alone anymore._

The music with all its screaming and shouting oddly calmed him down. He even improvised on the violin alongside it for a bit. It was uptempo and fun. Maybe this would all be over soon. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to tell Alune. Because if there was one thing that was killing him, it was keeping secrets from his twin. But he just didn’t have the words. It wasn’t like _he_ was doing anything _to_ him. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe it was normal to do this. Maybe _he_ actually thought he was alone.

He and Alune used to be so close. But these days they barely saw each other. Aphelios still didn’t understand why they had to go to different schools and do all these other things in the afternoon, too. He knew the Lunari elders expected nothing short of perfection from them for supporting them and their mother ever since she’d suddenly gotten pregnant as a teenager. They owed everything they had to this community and the light of the moon by which they worshipped. And they both knew it. Every day they worked their hardest. Alune excelled academically, and he had his music, and his martial arts. The style his Lunari master taught him was unlike anything he would ever see. And so he didn’t question it when they trained till exhaustion and beyond, when they gave him a knife, or when he went home bleeding. He would simply have to work harder. Until his technique was perfect. Until he didn’t cry from the pain anymore. Until he was strong enough to protect his community, like it had protected him. In devotion, there was safety. When the elders were pleased with him, they were kind, and proud, and easier on Alune, too. They praised him, and showed him how important he was to the community. And he was happy to show them that their belief in him was well deserved, that he could live up to their highest expectations. He didn’t question it. He was but a child after all.

But he did wonder why he couldn’t do it together with Alune anymore.

When they were four, someone in the community had introduced their mother to _him_. A proper life partner. Aphelios had hated him from the start. He didn’t show it, but _he’d_ showed no qualms about tormenting him. Who played pranks on a four-year-old, anyway?? _He_ did. _He’d_ had the greatest time when he made his mother angry at Aphelios by framing him for the most mundane things. So much fun.

And yet. And yet, he’d never said a bad word about him. Because if his mother was happy, that was enough, right? And he was never overtly mean to Alune, so.

So he played nice. And when they moved to his house, he said he was happy they had a bigger place now. And when his mother told him to hug _him_ so _he_ wouldn’t feel sad and unloved, he did. And when _he_ hugged him back too close and too long and too much, he didn’t complain.

And yet, whenever _he_ fought with his mother, _he_ always blamed Aphelios for “trying to drive them apart”. Funny how that worked.

And now this. He was ready to forget about it. He really was. If he could just erase it from his memory that would be so great. The knock on his door shattered all his hopes and dreams and his calm.

“Yes,” he called out. He cursed himself silently for his shaky voice. Why did his body have to betray him at this time?

 _He_ entered. He’d even been kind enough to get dressed beforehand. He gave Aphelios a venomously sweet smile that felt like spiders crawling over his skin. He didn’t reciprocate. Not today.

“Can we talk?” he asked and pointedly looked at the stereo that was still blasting at max volume.

Aphelios sighed and got up to turn it down. That brought him a lot closer to _him_ than he liked.

“I didn’t notice you coming.”

 _Oh, maybe you shouldn’t have worn headphones then, when you decided to do this in the middle of the day right at the time when I come home every day._ Not that he particularly wanted to hear the audio of those videos, either. He continued looking at him with a stony expression.

“Sometimes men just need to... relax some tension. You will know in a few years...”

_Oh yeah, no. I’m pretty sure I will never do that in front of my spouse’s child._

“It’s perfectly normal.”

_Uh huh._

“Do you understand?”

 _What did he even expect him to say to that?_ Aphelios nodded faintly, not trusting his voice. He regretted it immediately when a big smile spread across _his_ face.

“I’m glad we understand each other. We can keep this our little secret, right? Your mother doesn’t need to know about this... Maybe I can even grant you a little wish if you don’t tell anyone...”

 _What?!_ He didn’t want to share a single thing with this man, least of all a secret. His conspiratorial tone was giving him the creeps. And it’s not like he hadn’t kept it a secret for months already. Why did he have to make it into a _thing_ and get all cozy about it?? _He_ was eyeing him expectantly. Aphelios just wanted to get out of this situation.

He shrugged and nodded, “Sure, whatever.”

“Great!” _He_ immediately grabbed him into a hug.

 _Ugh_. He tolerated it for a second, and then forcefully extricated himself. “Is that all? I need to finish my homework.”

“Of course,” _he_ gave him another big smile that made him hate himself and then left.

Aphelios all but slammed the door closed after him, and turned up the volume again, before he was sobbing on the floor.

_What the hell!_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY??_

Of course, it didn’t stop after that day. What had he even expected? Sure, sometimes the door to the study was closed now. Sometimes it still wasn’t. Sometimes he would blast music again to announce his presence. Sometimes that would make _him_ close the door. It made no difference. It didn’t stop until their schedules changed and didn’t line up anymore.

In the years that followed, the memories of that time blurred, and sometimes he almost believed _him_. Being a teenager he had to grudgingly accept that masturbation was definitely normal, watching porn probably, too. Not that he would do it—after all this—but still, he knew that much. He had no idea if it was the same in a relationship, but it might be normal there, too. But then: Why did he want him to keep it a secret?

It would take him a long while to fully realise how messed up everything had been. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel wrong in the moment.

When he was twelve, and his mother left him alone in a room with him so they could make up after they fought, and _he_ “confessed” that he had “a little crush” on him, and he had to hug him and forgive him afterwards and act like he enjoyed the rest of that cursed vacation.

When parents at _his_ school complained about inappropriate behaviour in and after PE class but the headmaster didn’t believe the students and protected _him_. The adults tried to keep this from him but he knew the truth. And he hated that he hadn’t thought about this possibility before. That might have been when he felt the worst. Was it his fault? When he didn’t come forward? That other kids got harmed? Could his testimony have made a difference?

When he was 13, and _he_ bonded with the neighbour’s kid (who was at least five years older than him) over being able to watch Aphelios get changed from the neighbours’ garden when he forgot to close the blinds. He was still mortified to this day.

When that neighbour subsequently tried to get in his pants, and didn’t take a hint even when he almost ran into traffic to avoid him and blocked him on all social media.

When he was 14, and his mother and sister were out of town for a while, and he had to stay with _him_ and go and wish _him_ a happy birthday and _he_ used the opportunity to hold him tight and pepper his face with sloppy kisses and didn’t let him go. That was shortly before Diana had started dating that girl that would change all of their lives. At that point he thought he would be trapped in this hell forever. But when Leona found out about what happened inside the Lunari cult, she—told people? And they actually cared?? And eventually got them out of there???

When he was 25, and even though he hadn’t seen him in person for 11 years, he regularly dreamt that _he_ was still together with his mother, and still a part of his life, and Aphelios was still trying to get away from him and... failing.

How would he ever get away from him?

When he was afraid to see him in every man he interacted with. Wasn’t that what they said? That girls would fall for guys that were like their disappointing fathers? Not that he was a girl. Or that he _ever_ considered _him_ a father figure. It was probably just the patriarchy talking again. Blaming women for their own misery. But still. He couldn’t help but fear.

He had many fears.

Sometimes he hated being a celebrity. It just seemed inescapable that _he_ would keep tabs on him. Whether _he_ wanted to or not, he would almost certainly have to see him on tv or on the internet at some point.

What could stop him if _he_ ever decided to want to see him again? Make another showy apology. Like that time when he was 15 and sent him a Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix DVD to make amends. He had to scoff even now. Like, come on. That was easily the worst movie in the series and now JKR even embraced all her bigotry on main. _Did you really think that would change anything?_ It was probably unwarranted to fear an apology of all things from that person. But still.

An uncomfortably more likely fear was that he hadn’t changed at all. That he found more kids to sexually harass.

Would he even still be interested in Aphelios right now? There was always a lingering discomfort when they did any sexy photo shoots or the like, that _he_ would see. And enjoy it. And god knows when they weren’t putting out content, that didn’t exactly stop the fans from sexualising them. Aphelios never looked at that stuff unless Kayn found something really funny. But what if _he_ did?

Aphelios didn’t know which thought was more terrifying: that _he_ had a whole community to thirst over him with or worse write porn about him, or that he was now too old for _his_ taste and _he_ had new younger victims.

Well he did know that the latter was objectively worse obviously. But the former was still pretty revolting.

He felt empty inside. There was no one else he truly hated, but _him_? The only thing he ever wanted to hear about _him_ again was that he died, hopefully without taking someone else with him. Part of him knew very well that there were worse people out there, and that what he’d gone through wasn’t that terrible comparatively. And that didn’t mean these other people deserved death or even life imprisonment. He knew that and he _believed_ in restorative justice. And he still couldn’t help feeling that way. (Part of him also knew that he shouldn’t relativise his own trauma just because other people went through worse, but someone that knowledge instilled less guilt in him.)

He didn’t have any illusions about being finally rid of him even if he died though. Not anymore. But at least _he_ wouldn’t be harming anyone else then. He wondered, would he be more restrained now or less.

 _Stop_.

_Don’t think about that._

_It will do you no good._

_And you don’t bear the responsibility for his actions._

He sighed. That voice in his head sounded so much like Alune. It had been so freeing to finally tell her everything. It had taken him over a year to build up the courage and also to reestablish their trust. While he had been over the moon happy from the first day they were free of the Lunari (free of _him_ more importantly but at that point he didn’t really bother distinguishing the two), it had taken her a lot longer. After all, her duties had always brought her in much closer contact with the sect’s ideology than his ever did. He was proud of her when she finally managed to reject it. They were still drawn to the moonlight, which had only ever been a source of piece during their childhood, and really couldn’t be held responsible for the Lunari’s zeal. But they weren’t willing to sacrifice their lives on its altar anymore.

That was also why he didn’t resent his crescent moon tattoos, even though he had seemingly every reason to. He was grateful for that at least. He’d always loved his tattoos and quietly reveled in them when no other kids were allowed to get tattooed. Sometimes he thought the moon was the only good thing to happen to his childhood, well apart from Alune of course. And music. And maybe one (1) musician.

A thought that brutally returned him to the present. Sett. And he’d just done to him what was one of the worst things to ever happen to Aphelios in his own life. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn’t plan for it to turn this dark. If you still stuck with it: thank you for reading! If this is too heavy: fear not, brighter days are ahead. ily’all


	9. Other Stories

Lines had been crossed. 

Jerking off to each other wasn’t exactly something friends did.

He yawned and stretched himself, coming awake in the warm morning sun.

What did he have to go and look so pretty in the moonlight for? What was he supposed to do? _Not_ get hard?

Sett’s hands may as well have been tied. Except, that would have complicated things. He got up, and went to shower. 

It was still wrong of course. The tension eased out of his shoulders under the hot water. Some clarity returned to his jumbled thoughts as he blindly scrubbed his body. He couldn’t bring himself to regret coming with Phel’s name on his lips and sleeping like a baby afterwards. Still, he’d had no right to see him like this in the first place.

He grimaced. This was going to be a problem. Of all times he finally realised what he wanted now.

( _Him. All of him._ )

But there‘d been a moment before Aphelios’ face had caught up to the shock of seeing Sett in his bedroom. The first look he’d given him was so tender and—possibly?—longing. Or was that just wishful thinking?

* * *

Not acknowledging anyone else’s presence Aphelios went to fix himself breakfast. He looked pale as a ghost in his long black pants and turtleneck. Of course Kayn studiously ignored his defensive attitude and hugged him from behind. “Good morning, grumpy bunny!”

“Mn,” he shrugged him off and took his plate with him to their little home studio. 

Kayn raised an eyebrow at that. “What’s up with him?”

“Nothing,” Sett replied matter-of-factly and just a tiny bit too fast.

“Oh?”

Sett just continued drinking his coffee, but his silence piqued Kayn’s interest all the more.

“Wait, what did you do?”

Sett looked up cooly. “Nothing.”

“Oh yeah, Alune’s going to murder you.” She had been watching the exchange quietly, and now narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly at the suggestion that Sett had hurt her twin. “Remember when she made me do his chores for a month, because I spilled his tea?”

He laughed out loud, making Sett roll his eyes. He did remember. “You spilled his freshly-brewed, _boiling hot_ tea over his _leg_. He had burns for weeks. You got off easy.”

“Tch. Details.”

“Whatever it is, you better make it up to him.” Alune’s tone brooked no argument. Sett opened his mouth but closed it again without protesting.

“I will, I will,” he finally agreed. “Just give him some time first.”

Kayn smirked. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Shut up, Kayn.”

The doorbell rang and Alune went to get it. She came back with their personal trainer, on time for his weekly check-in. They followed him to their little gym in the basement and got to work. Aphelios was excused for songwriting. Whenever he holed himself up in the studio, that had priority. The trainer still seemed mildly annoyed which Sett found very amusing. He had his own doubts as to whether Aphelios was actually writing, but he didn’t voice them. He just let the trainer grumble about the missed appointment. 

“...Yeah, yeah, your fans follow you for your music, not your bodies. I get it, I do. I _will_ reschedule though.”

“Do they though?” Kayn interrupted loudly. “I mean, yeah we’re the best, Phel’s a genius, whatever. But it’s not like we can meet everyone’s taste in music. This on the other hand,” he let his hands glide suggestively over his bare torso, “objectively ravishing...”

* * *

Sett knocked, _loudly_. Nothing. He tried again. After the third time Aphelios replied with a muffled “Go away.”

“Your sister says I need to make it up to you. She’ll murder me if I don’t.”

“You can make it up by fucking off.”

“Right here? Do you want to watch, so we’re even?”

“Fuck you.”

“Can I come in?”

“Whatever...”

So that went about as well as could be expected. He entered the studio and closed the door behind him. Aphelios was curled up in his chair, his back to the door. On the desk in front of him sat his oldest violin. 

When Aphelios did nothing to acknowledge him, he sat down on the keyboard stool and waited. Minutes passed. He was beginning to worry Aphelios would ignore him forever, when he spoke softly. 

“Did you really tell the others?”

“Of course not.”

“But Alune?”

“No. Come on, Phel. Give me some credit. They only know I upset you.”

“Mn.”

They fell back into silence. This time, Sett was the one to break it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mn.”

“And I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“Mn.”

“Can you talk to me?”

Aphelios finally looked up to meet his eyes. And fuck, he looked devastated. Had Sett done that to him?

“Baby, what’s wrong? Is it that big of a deal? Be honest.”

Aphelios’ tortured look broke his heart. His voice came out hoarse, Sett suddenly realised that he must have been crying. Fuck.

“Yes. No. It’s not your fault.”

“Uh-huh. Are you sure? Whose fault is it then? ‘Cause I will fight them.”

Sett didn’t trust the weak smile Aphelios gave him for a second. And sure enough the fucker actually had the audacity to point at himself.

“Yeah, fuck that.” It took all his restraint not to cross the room and hug all the sad out of him right then and there. But he couldn’t risk overstepping any more boundaries. So he settled for more silence. This, whatever it was, was worse than he’d thought. He didn’t know what to do. They sat there motionless for the longest time. Well, Aphelios was motionless, while Sett kept changing his position. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence per se, if it wasn’t for his helplessness to brighten Aphelios’ mood.

Then Aphelios picked up the violin and bow and started playing a song. It was one of his older solos. His playing was unrestrained and hauntingly beautiful, but somehow his heart wasn’t in it. He seemed completely unaffected by the gut-wrenching melancholic melody. When he finished, he put the violin back on the table and looked up at him blankly.

“It’s not working.”

Sett waited for him to elaborate.

“I played it ten times already. I wrote it, when I was... sad, like now, to channel all that emotion out of me. And it worked then, but it doesn’t now.”

This was worrying, but at least he was talking, so... progress?

“Do you want to write something new maybe?”

“I always want to write something new.”

Sett gave him a pointed look.

“I can’t,” Aphelios grumbled. “I feel so crowded here.” He motioned at the room which was admittedly packed with instruments, shelfs, notes. “I like it that way usually,” he quickly assured an alarmed Sett. “It’s just today, I want... I don’t know, out.”

“Okay, so I’ll take you out.”

Aphelios stared at him wide-eyed.

“We can go to the company’s recording studio. Their rooms are definitely big and clean.”

“Oh.”

“What, do you want to?”

“Yes, I—that would be nice, actually.”

“Then let’s go, come on.”

It was a quiet ride, but they did talk a bit. For once, Sett didn’t tell Aphelios to finally get a licence. It wasn’t like he wanted him to be driving in this state. Whatever it was, he clearly wasn’t ready to talk about it, so Sett let him be. He was mostly just glad that Aphelios was calming down more every minute. And he really didn’t seem to be mad at him, so that was good—maybe?—if a bit confusing.

At the company, they avoided people and went straight for the band’s personal office and recording rooms. Inside, Aphelios started experimenting alternately with a guitar and keyboard right away. Sett sat back and watched him, which he didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s weird,” Aphelios said suddenly, while playing a relaxed tune on the guitar. “All my solo songs are these heart rending violin pieces, but I just, I don’t feel it at all right now.”

“Okay. You don’t have to be sad all the time, you know?”

“Ah, but I am.”

Sett gave him a warning look, so he amended.

“Not all the time, obviously. But, like, right now I’m a fucking mess.”

Sett had no idea where he was going with this. “So write a happy song??”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I think so. You know what? I want to sing!”

Sett was absolutely speechless. He was vaguely aware that was making Aphelios insecure, but he couldn’t help it, his head was completely empty. Aphelios, singing.

“Please say something.”

_I could die happily, if I got to hear you sing_. The thought had never occurred to him before, but he knew it to be true instinctively. He didn’t say it. Being shy wasn’t like him, but also, he felt Aphelios was still fragile and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but also, what the hell?

“I didn’t know,” Sett started haltingly, “you wanted to sing.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t. And you’re right, I never thought about it before. I just... I don’t know, want to.”

“Okay, so sing.”

“What, like, right now?”

“If you want to.”

Aphelios seemed to consider it. Sett’s brain was still processing. Or failing to process. He wasn’t prepared. Nothing could have prepared him. Aphelios just started to hum nonsense to the tune of his guitar. It shouldn’t have been the most beautiful thing Sett ever heard, but it was, easily. He sounded so free.

He broke off and laughed, and for the first time that day Sett felt like he was actually going to be okay. And then he started talking, slowly at first, then more vehemently.

“Someday I’ll tell you about all the shit I went through, and it will hurt so much, and it will also be such a relief not to carry all that weight by myself anymore. But honestly, I feel like I’ve been telling that story for so long already. And yeah, I still need to tell it properly, yadda yadda, we’ll get there. It’s just... it’s not the whole of me.” He faltered there, and the look he gave Sett was so vulnerable, but also, hopeful. “I survived, didn’t I? And I thrived. And I found family. And I’m still here. I have so many other stories to tell.”

Sett was speechless, again. If this kept happening, it would be really embarrassing. But Aphelios still seemed to find the answer he was looking for in his eyes. He smiled softly.

“Can I hug you?”

Aphelios chuckled, but put his guitar out of the way. “Fine. Come here, you big softie.”

“Oi.” He didn’t need to be asked twice. He crossed the room in an instant, and then he held Aphelios against his chest. Or he was being held, who could tell? Aphelios was so strong and solid in his arms. Until he wasn’t. They both softened into the embrace, somehow getting closer with every breath. He didn’t deserve him, but he wasn’t about to let him go, either. He wanted to hold on to him forever, and make sure nothing bad ever happened to him again. And he would.

They let go at some point. They must have. Aphelios was playing again, unhurriedly, singing from time to time. Sett watched, and listened, mesmerised, sometimes joining in on the drums, when Aphelios asked him to.

“Are you going to record it?”

Aphelios shrugged. “Why would I?”

Sett looked at him aghast. “Why do we ever record songs?”

Aphelios remained unbothered. “This is different. You know I wouldn’t be able to perform it.”

“Not with a live audience, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“Don’t ‘So?’ me. You know I can’t.”

“I know nothing of the sort. Don’t you want to share it?”

Aphelios deigned to give him an annoyed look this time.

“You can still record it at the studio and release it,” Sett pressed.

“And never play it live?”

“Is that all that counts? Let the fans sing it. Or use playback. Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.”

Sett gave him a long critical look. He sighed. Why was this guy so hard to figure out? He didn’t stop trying.

“But singing this song makes you happy.”

“It does.”

“Is that not enough?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“No, but like, you said you had other stories to tell. Don’t you want to tell them?”

Aphelios pouted at him. If this was supposed to distract him, it was working.

“At least think about it, okay?”

“Fine.”

They continued playing, and Sett tried not to think too much about Aphelios’ pout. The tension took a while to dissipate, but it did.

* * *

Aphelios had no idea what had happened to this day, but he should probably be happy about the development? He wasn’t sure if playing music had done that, or if he had Sett to blame. Who was he kidding, it was both. It had always been both. Music had been his first refuge, and Sett, Sett had always shown him the way back to his music when he got lost, liberated him, when he got stuck. Watched him come undone, and, stayed?

Aphelios decided he had done enough thinking for one day. The hours passed, and they played, and sang, and just hung out, talking about everything and nothing, but mostly just not talking. It felt good.

When it was getting dark, and their bellies started to grumble, they slowly began to wrap up.

“By the way, momma says hi.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Give her my best. How’s she?”

“She’s doing well. A bit too plugged into the fandom for my taste, but that’s nothing new, is it?”

“Oh no, has she read our fan fiction?”

“God, I hope not. She’s read the interview they did at our house though, remember?”

Aphelios nodded. There was hardly any other interview that had ever made him this emotional.  
“It came out this week right?” He’d tried his best to ignore it, really, but.

“Yeah, well, she wanted me to tell you to shut the fuck up about being a bad role model and that you don’t have to ‘overcome‘ shit.”

Aphelios gave him a quizzical look, “Did she now?“

Sett shrugged it off, “Words to that effect.”

Aphelios looked at him impassively, refusing to engage the point.

“And I agree with her.”

“Obviously.”

“You’re happy to play the guitar without talking on stage, are you not?”

“Ye-es,” he dragged the word out, clearly irritated by Sett continuing to state the obvious.

“So? You can just continue to do that, no? And you can also record yourself singing, if you want. Or not. Just do whatever you feel like.“

Aphelios only looked at him, once again refusing to concede anything. Sett would be sorry later for the next words he said, or at least for the combative, accusing tone, he said them in. But right now, he was just tired and hungry and not in a diplomatic mood. Maybe his earlier success in making Aphelios relax was getting to his head.

“That’s it. You’re enough. More than enough. Who cares if you sometimes use signed rather than spoken words? It’s still communication just the same. Hell, the interview appeared in print, a third way to pass around words, and no one bats an eye. You need to fucking stop acting like you’re lesser for being disabled and happy. You are not. I’m sorry for not saying more at the time, but I’m saying it now.”

Aphelios thought those were certainly a lot of words.   
Sett stared back into his eyes, not letting him look away.  
Aphelios blinked a few times before replying.  
“So you actually agree I’m a bad role model because I have the wrong attitude.”

Sett sighed in exaggerated exasperation. “Can you shut the fuck up?? You. Are. Perfect. Just the way you are. Okay?! Are we clear on that?”

“You’re not making any sense.”  
Sett looked at him as if he was about to strangle Aphelios who was calm as ever.  
“How can you call me out, and then call me perfect? Something’s gotta give.”

Aphelios had to suppress a smile as he watched Sett gather his patience.

“Phel…”

“Sett.”

“Just agree with me on one of the things then.”

Aphelios hesitated. “Which one?”

“Any one. Your choice.” Sett sighed.

Aphelios considered that. If he was being honest, there was truth to Sett’s words. At least a tiny part of him knew that speech wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sometimes not speaking was just more comfortable. And it’s not like he would ever judge someone else for communicating differently. Just. Himself. A tiny voice bugged him that if he was publicly putting himself down, he was also putting down others like him, which he didn’t want to do in a million years. And yet.  
“I’m perfect then.” He gave Sett a tiny smile, which he returned tenfold.

“Good. You really are.”

“Remind me, what’s perfect about me?”

Sett scoffed, but began dutifully listing off: “Your music. The way you play when no one is watching. The way you play when millions are watching. Your laugh which is crystal clear as a mountain stream, that you guard jealously like the treasure it is. The way you always manage to keep the peace between your gremlin band mates. How you protect your sister. Your beautiful smile. Your _body_ …”

“Sett!” The smile had slowly faded from Aphelios’ face leaving him wide-eyed and gaping.

Sett’s lips curved into a sly smile instead. “What, you don’t like this game? I could keep this up forever.”

“Stop! Don’t make me kiss you!”

“Why not?”

_Why not??? Was Sett_ trying _to kill him??_  
“I might not stop.”

“You need to get more specific than that. Cause I don’t see the down side.”

Aphelios stared at him. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

“Sett… I don’t want to lose you.”

Sett chuckled and lightly ruffled Aphelios’ hair. The touch sent electric shock waves coursing through his body,  
“It takes a whole lot more than that for me to ever turn my back on you.”

“Like watching me jerk myself off” _...to visions of you?_

“Nope. Already tried that. What do you want to test out next?”

_Fuck me._ He audibly swallowed. “Aren’t the stakes a bit too high?”

“Phel... you’re not going to get rid off me so easily.”

“What _would_ it take then?”

“I don’t know. For you to break my heart?”

“I could do that.”

Sett laughed, “You could never.”

Aphelios looked stubbornly unconvinced, but Sett just gazed at him so ...lovingly? Where did all that trust come from?  
Sett saved him from replying.   
“Come on, let’s go get dinner.”

“Right, yeah. Wait—are you asking me out?”

“What? Fuck no, our first date is gonna be way more special.”

“Oh good. Wait, WHAT?”

“You heard me,” Sett smirked. “How about Saturday? I’m sure we can take the day off if you tell the manager how much progress you made on the new song with my help.”

“That’s in two days!”

“Can’t wait that long?”

“No—yes. I, I’m overwhelmed.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Sett wrapped him into a big hug. “I’ll take care of you. Let’s get you fed first.”

Aphelios tried speaking up a few times but always faltered. What _did_ he want to say?

“Don’t worry so much about it. You can answer me whenever.”

He nodded shakily, then fled to the bathroom.

When he returned, he’d traded the turtleneck for a glossy black dress shirt.

“Ooh, you changed.”

“Mn. Was sweaty.”

“You look good. Almost like you were going on a date. Very kissable.”

“Is this how you’re going to be from now on?” But the soft smile playing around his lips belied his annoyed tone.

“Ay, you can’t blame me. I _just_ figured out that I want to date you.”

* * *

They stopped by an upscale restaurant on their way home. Aphelios had no idea how Sett had got them a private room there on the same day, and he didn’t ask. When they were waiting for their food to arrive, he decided to get brave.

“Tell me about our date.”

“Hmm you sure you can take it?”

He wasn’t. He nodded anyway.

“Well we start off tooth achingly sweet so you can’t help being a happy giggly puddle. Then we’ll go somewhere pretty and dark so you can inconspicuously hold my hand. Finally somewhere public to let you stew in your emotions a bit and realise you can’t handle not touching me. Where we go from there is up to you...”

“...I don’t think I’m prepared for you intentionally flirting.”

“Hm-hm.”

“That’s definitely more information than I bargained for, but also I still don’t know anything?”

“Is it enough to make a decision?

Fuck. Aphelios couldn’t help grinning. What was happening? Why had his brain decided to abandon him? His mouth was all too eager to take over. “How could I say no to you?”

“Oy, you gotta work on your boundaries.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“Hey, I apologised. You draw up boundaries, and I’ll respect them, deal?”

...

“Deal.”


	10. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> cn: extreme levels of sappiness and mentions of spiders

Aphelios didn’t make it out of the door before Kayn pushed a tray laden with breakfast in his chest. “Uh-uh-uh, the grooms may not see each other before the event.”

He exchanged an amused glance with Sett who was having coffee at the dining table with an extremely tired looking Talon, then replied. “We’re going on a date, not getting married.”

“Aha! I knew it! Come along now, tell me everything.” Resigned, and not in the mood to put up a fight, he let Kayn push him back upstairs to his own room. There was something endearing about his excitement, and maybe, just maybe, it was easier to be calm and perhaps even cherish his nerves with Kayn bouncing out of his skin beside him.

They settled comfortably on his sofa, Kayn sprawling with the tray balanced on his belly and his legs over Aphelios’ lap, whether to trap him in place or for comfort, he wasn’t quite sure, possibly both. “Wouldn’t it be more efficient to interrogate us together? I’d have thought you’d jump at the chance to tease Sett about it.” 

“Ah, but he also might murder me if I’m bothering his beloved.” Kayn replied easily while stuffing his face with food.

“Aren’t you bothering me right now?”

“Au contraire! I am supporting you. And I’m counting on you to not fuck this up, so there’ll still be plenty of time for teasing, rest assured.” Aphelios’ reluctance was an obvious farce, belied by the soft smile playing around his lips, and Kayn knew it. “I’m happy for you,” he added genuinely. “But man, I can’t _believe_ Sett is the first band member you fuck, and not me. I thought we had something special.” Aphelios snorted and hit him over the head with a pillow.

All throughout breakfast, Kayn never tired of teasing him but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“So... what are you going to wear?” A pained expression flitted across Aphelios’ face. “You haven’t decided, yet? Why do I even ask, of course you haven’t. This is my time to shine! By which I mean you’re going to shine. Metaphorically. Or maybe literally.” Gesticulating wildly, Kayn strode towards the large wardrobe, sliding the doors wide open. “Slutty? Sparkly? ... Mysterious?” He unerringly sought out a black dominated corner and started rifling through the lace, silk, and leather. 

Thus began the great excavation of what felt like half his closet. Kayn danced around, pulling together outfit after outfit, discarding them to a big pile as quickly as he chose them, but still making him try on a fair number of them.

”Do you think I’m that easy?” Aphelios finally asked when presented with what was closer to lingerie than anything he would comfortably wear outside.

“Oh boy, let me assure you there’s nothing easy about you.” Kayn took a deep breath as if gearing up for a monologue, but changed his mind when Aphelios only rolled his eyes. “I know you like casually giving Sett heart attacks though.”

Aphelios nodded absentmindedly, barely paying attention. He stood at the other side of the wardrobe, gliding his fingers over smooth purple fabric and crisp golden hems. “What about this?” he asked as he pulled out the garment and showed it to Kayn whose face lit up immediately.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely. Why have I never seen you in that?” He tossed the shirt he’d been holding on the pile and closed the distance between them to feel the fabric and pinch Aphelios’ cheeks. “Feels nice. Come on, show me how it looks on you.” Aphelios plucked the hand out of his face, and got changed. Kayn watched every movement with a keen eye, but held his tongue until Aphelios was done, twirled once, and looked at him expectantly. “You’re so cute, I’m going to die. I swear if you wear anything else I will murder you.”

“Bit hard when you’re dead, no?” Aphelios couldn’t help smiling at the enthusiastic endorsement. 

“Death can’t stop me.” Kayn shot back while he began pulling at the hems, smoothing out the fabric, and picking off invisible pieces of lint. “God, the fit is perfect.”

“Am I allowed to add trousers?” Aphelios calmly let him fuss around. 

Kayn narrowed his eyes at him. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

“Mm, how generous.”

Kayn finally stepped back to appreciate his work, then took the accompanying sash from the hanger and tied it around Aphelios’ waist. “Just look amazing today and I’ll forgive you for not wearing that before now.”

“I did wear it.”

“Not where I could see,” he grumbled, but stood on his toes to press a kiss to Aphelios’ temple, and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. “Have fun today.”

Aphelios returned his fond smile. “I will.”

* * *

“Sleeves, huh?” Talon smirked.

“Rolled up,” Sett pointed out. “That hardly counts.” It wasn’t clear if he was annoyed at himself, his nosy band mate, the fabric constricting his biceps, or nothing in particular. Surely he couldn’t be nervous. And so what if that deep crimson silk shirt he looked great in just happened to have long sleeves. That was hardly his fault.

“Hm. Sure, boss.” Talon patted him on the arm and left him to his pacing. Not that he was pacing. He slumped down in an armchair and stretched out his legs. Aphelios hadn’t emerged from his rooms with Kayn since the latter had abducted him at breakfast. Which was fine, obviously, nothing to worry about. It’s just that it was almost time to set out, and okay, maybe he was a little bit relieved when he finally heard Aphelios’ steps on the stairs. 

It wasn’t so much that he had forgotten how good Aphelios looked in traditional Ionian clothes but that the memory paled compared to reality. The clean lines and figure-hugging silhouette were nothing like his usual style which tended to err on the side of bulky, loose fitting, or hopelessly layered. 

And maybe his “You look great” came out a bit more husky than usual. Aphelios’ soft smile in return drew him in like a black hole.

“You don’t clean up half bad yourself.” Aphelios’ usual feigned indifference startled a snort out of Sett and easily broke the tension.

“Right then. Let’s go?” Quite despite his best intentions it turned into a question, but no matter, since Aphelios nodded immediately and fell into step beside him.

* * *

Aphelios was a bit baffled when Sett stopped the car where their driver was waiting on the pavement. Sett got out, opened the door for Aphelios, and nodded at Ryo, tossed him the keys to his sports car. “Don’t enjoy yourself too much.”

“You asked Ryo to wait for us here?” Aphelios asked after he’d driven off. 

“Not like there’s any parking around,” Sett answered carelessly. Completely at odds with the fact that _no one ever got to borrow his car_. 

“Right.” He was definitely missing something here. “This is a public park.” Sett gave him a sideways glance. “A closed public park.”

“Nothing gets past ya.”

“What are we doing here?”

“Wander around? Look at flowers, have some tea, make out behind the bushes,... what do people usually do in parks?”

Aphelios was decidedly not blushing, and resigned himself to waiting for Sett to start making sense again. Despite the park being ostensibly closed, the entrance was still staffed and the lone security waved them through without issue when Sett produced some official looking papers. Aphelios followed him silently.

“You didn’t close a park for me now, did you?”

“Nope.” Sett’s toothy smirk was horribly attractive. “I would though if that’s the kind of grand gesture that does it for you.”

“Please don’t.”

“Thought so. Don’t worry, it was already closed, for filmin’ or some such. ‘S all wrapped now, only the heavily NDA’d cleanup crew’s still around.”

“How did you know then if it’s such a big secret?”

Sett’s grin grew impossibly wider. “Funny. Ryo wasn’t that suspicious. Just assumed I knew everything that happens around here. Good man.”

“I see.” A smile crept on his face and Aphelios finally allowed himself to relax and look around. He hadn’t been to a park in a long time. When he went out, he tended to avoid the people watchers. It was a nice place. A sprawling island of green before the backdrop of the towering skyscrapers of the financial district, old pine trees twisting into the oddest shapes, a lake in the centre mirroring the clear blue sky artfully dotted with soft white clouds. The film crew seemed to be working mostly on the other side of the lake and they could do nothing to pierce the air of calm that surrounded this place.

“You like it?”

“I love it,” Aphelios replied honestly, and Sett’s face lit up in pleasure. “It’s so peaceful.”

“Hm. Thought you could use some o’ that.”

Aphelios watched him, his steady, relaxed gait, the pleased smile playing around his lips, and wondered when he’d become such a marvel.

And so they started their wandering and looking at flowers and other ...living things.

“Sett! Look at this beauty! She’s so colourful...”

“I’m lookin’...”

Aphelios barely even rolled his eyes. “There.” Sett followed his pointing hand and tried for a smile but couldn’t quite suppress his nose wrinkling. He kept a careful distance to the pale pink and green predator that had spun its net across the path. Aphelios looked back at him amused. “I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders.”

“I’m not afraid of spiders.”

“Of course.” It was so easy. A decade of familiarity meant spending time with Sett was effortless. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them near you.”

“My hero.” It meant there was no reason for his heart to flutter when Sett picked up his hand and breathed a featherlight kiss on his knuckles. No reason to mourn the touch that was gone so fast he’d barely had time to register it. None at all. 

When they were about halfway into the park they reached the pretty wooden bridge that led to a small island in the centre of the lake.

“Tea?” Sett suggested. And indeed there was a cute little tea house on the island.

“Are they open?”

“For the right price.” Sett grinned. Apparently he had planned for everything. Aphelios couldn’t help but be quietly impressed.

“You’re good at this,” he mused.

“What, bribery?”

“Dating.”

The smirk was inevitable. “Are you surprised?”

“A little bit.”

Sett chuckled. “You wound me. Does my reputation not speak for itself?”

Aphelios smiled to himself. If Sett had a reputation for romantic micromanaging, he was quite unaware of it. Extravagant, heart-stealing playboy? Yes. This? This was something else, he thought.

Inside the tea house, it was warm and quiet and wonderfully cozy, the rich aroma of tea filling the air. Kneeling on the soft floor mats, Aphelios took in the paintings and flower arrangements lining the walls. It was all just a tad excessive, a bit touristy, and Aphelios loved it all the more for it. They exchanged bows with an older woman in traditional robes who handed them a sheet of instructions and shortly returned with dishes of tea and sweets. It was a simple, minimalist tea ceremony, designed for mass consumption, and they carefully followed it to the letter.

He left more refreshed than was strictly rational.

* * *

“What now?” Aphelios’ bright eyes tugged at Sett’s heart something fierce. He’d known immediately that he’d struck gold, when Ryo’d let slip which project he’d been working for on the side, but he couldn’t have predicted Aphelios’ unguarded joy or the effect it was having on him.

“Now we scram, before the masses descend on us.” 

“How dramatic.” But Sett had seen his grimace which made him grin all the more.

“You know me. Only the best for my lucky companions.” He spread his arms miming largesse, and to his astonishment Aphelios stepped inside them, allowing him to rest one hand gently on his back.

“Alright then, lead the way.” And so he did.

If Phel was surprised to end up in front of a museum, he—well he didn’t hide his mystification at all.

“You’ll see.” They were a little late for the unofficial pre-opening actually but that was just fine by him. Less crowded that way. The staff graciously showed them to the entrance of the new digital art exhibition without commenting on their tardiness, very nice and professional. They took one step inside, and he knew right away that he’d lost him. Aphelios’ eyes were two wide and curious oceans in the relative darkness. He couldn’t even bring himself to regret his choice of activity.

The soundscape was at once otherworldly and familiar. Sett knew exactly who he’d have to compliment for that later. He would have been content to watch Phel take it all in but ended up quite captivated himself. The rooms came alive in brilliant colour. Hundreds of projectors covered the walls and floors and various objects in art that was constantly moving, flowing, interacting with observers and itself. 

One room filled with countless lanterns reflected on every surface transported him right back to his bright eyed childhood, lighting lanterns with his mother, watching them rise into the night sky, wishing for his dad to come home. Then he was back in the present and it was Aphelios staring at the reflections in delight, looking so unbelievably precious. And Sett wanted to take this moment and treasure it forever, and to protect this man at all costs.

Just when the weight of emotion became almost unbearable, they stepped out of the lamplight and into the rain. Or at least it looked and sounded like that while they remained blessedly dry. Sett felt the tension drain from his body and he was quite tempted to throw his head back and his arms wide and bask in this not-rain, let it wash away all thoughts. He had to laugh, this place was doing things to him.

And so they went on, braved the elements, and abstract mindscapes, and their _feelings_. And surely time was passing, maybe even a lot of it, but it was hard to tell and frankly unimportant. As they ventured further inside, they came upon more visitors, other personal guests of the artists as far as he knew, but it didn’t really make a difference. Everyone was so absorbed in their own world and the installations around them. Other people moving through the darkness with them only merited attention insofar as the light was interacting with them.

“The sexual tension between me and this art...” Aphelios let a hand glide over the wall, watching in awe as the leaves fluttered in its wake, flowers bloomed, and petals fell. “It’s so pretty...”

“Hm-mh.”

Aphelios looked back at him a moment later. “Are you doing that thing where you’re agreeing while looking at me instead of what I’m looking at.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s so cliche.”

“Do you mind?”

Aphelios contemplated for a second. “Not if it’s you.” He grinned helplessly, and a tiny giggle escaped him as he grabbed Sett’s hand and pulled him onwards. Sett had no idea what was happening, but quickly decided he didn’t mind either.

One moment he looked away and the next Aphelios was lying spread-eagle on the floor. Sett watched bemused as he made no move to get up from the growing pool of blood red water lilies. Smirking, he stepped up to him, placing one foot on each side of his waist.

“People walk in here with their shoes on, y’know?”

Aphelios disregarded him, eyes filled with wonder at the scenes unspooling around him. Seeing him like this was almost too much for Sett’s heart. He squatted and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

“You’ll get dirty...”

“Oh yeah...?”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t ready for the full force of Aphelios’ attention on him. His smouldering gaze was liable to burn a hole right through him. 

Aphelios grazed his fingers up the insides of Sett’s legs. He caught the devious hands in his midway along his thighs before he could cause any more trouble, and Aphelios allowed him to pull him back up to standing. Their faces were only inches apart and Aphelios was looking at him like _that_.

They stood motionless long enough for the flowers at their feet to dissolve leaving them stranded in darkness.

Then at some point the music changed and gave way to the roaring of the ocean and a huge wave came in and swept them up and it would have been annoying if it wasn’t so awesome.

They were nearing the end of the exhibit and suddenly there was only one last room and from the far side of it the soft clinking of champagne flutes and muted chatter heralded a transition to something else.

* * *

“There’s a reception afterwards.”

“Let’s skip it.”

“Ok,” Sett immediately agreed. Aphelios vaguely recalled that Sett had warned him of some sort of in public aspect towards the end of their date but he wasn’t quite up to it after all. He was floating and he didn’t know where to. “Let’s just say hi to our host before we leave.” She smiled brightly as she saw them. “Sona, you’ve outdone yourself!”

She surprised Aphelios by replying in sign language, with an interpreter standing by to translate. “It was a team effort. I’m glad you could make it after all.”

Aphelios signed excitedly, ‘It was amazing! Really, I loved every second!’

‘I can tell,’ Sona replied with an innocent smile, making him blush furiously. At least her interpreter hadn’t translated that exchange.

The sun had set when they left the building. Being back outside in the warm late summer air was slightly disorienting. After a short walk a very gratified Ryo caught up with them to return Sett’s car. Collapsing into the passenger seat, Aphelios registered for the first time how worn out he was. 

“Hungry?”

“Ravenous,” he noticed only after Sett asked.

“Wanna stop for some street food? Anything you’re in the mood for?”

He only had to think a second. “The meat balls at the corner of that temple and the fruit shop?”

“Oh god, yes. I know exactly which place you mean.”

When the gleaming car rolled up at the tiny street corner in question, only Aphelios got out, and returned a minute later with a bag full of skewers. The smell filling the small space was mouthwatering. Aphelios took one bite and groaned around the expertly grilled, succulent perfection.

“Gimme some o’ that.” Aphelios noted that Sett who always drove one-handed suddenly had both hands responsibly glued to the steering wheel. But he hardly had a bone to pick with that, so at the next intersection he leaned over and offered his skewer to Sett who used his teeth to slide a whole meatball off the stick and into his mouth. It was quite the sight. “Ooh, so good,” Sett sighed, and licked his lips clean. Aphelios was screwed.

Between them they made quick work of the skewers even if watching Sett’s mouth was unreasonably distracting. By the time the car rolled back into their garage, they were both full and contented, and the night was drawing to a close at an alarming rate.

It was Sett who broke the (mostly comfortable) silence. “So, what d’you say—do I get a second date?”

Aphelios smiled, the answer coming to him easily. He couldn’t remember when this all had seemed so complicated. “I don’t know... it will be quite hard to top this one.”

Sett grinned, but there was a hint of genuine relief in his eyes. “I’ll think of something.”

They were at the house door and Sett unlocked it but paused before entering. He turned warm eyes on Aphelios that held the promise of more and then he leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was at once so tender and comforting and not enough and too much. 

"Good night, Phel,” he whispered. 

“Good night.” His reply was breathless and thunderstruck and he didn’t care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see ;) if you’ve been waiting for this: ily! also please don’t ask about my updating “schedule” if you don’t want to negatively influence it, thank you very much! can you tell how much I want to visit [teamLab Borderless](https://borderless.teamlab.art/), welp, check it out if you have the chance, also Aphelios’ outfit was inspired by [this piece](https://preview.redd.it/a1ipkohbql861.png?width=2048&format=png&auto=webp&s=d1a1c5b07a90e5956ccade4bb5962201bdf54bd3) of official art from garena for the new year.


End file.
